Turn Up The Heat
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Albus's family house burns down and Draco Malfoy offers to take them in while they find a new place. Albus and Scorpius have hated each other ever since they fought over the same girl. Now they are forced to live together! Slash
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius POV

"Why do they have to live with us Dad?" I asked as I sat directly opposite my dad for a 'talk'. I knew that I hadn't been in trouble recently and we had had the sex talk ages ago so I had no idea what it was about till he told me that the Potters were coming to stay. Their house had burnt down and because we had the room dad had offered our house to them which Potter had accepted unfortunately.

"I already told you Scorpius." Dad's gaze bore down on me.

"Yes I know that. But why us? They have family don't they? and surely one of their friends could put them up. We don't even know them."

"Scorp" Dad flicked his gaze over to the side which meant he was looking back on a memory. "Our families have always been prejudiced and I'd like to overcome that. Potter saved my life once, I know this won't repay him for that but it would offer him something of the sorts."

"They could still stay with others."

"Their family don't have the room for them and I had already offered."

"So it's your fault they are staying? You had to take them in first rather then let their friends offer them a place."

"Scorpius they are staying here whether you like it or not and you will not be disrespectful or un-welcoming to them in any way."

I sat back in my seat with a defleated sigh. "When are they coming?"

"Today."

"What! You couldn't have told me sooner?"

"Scorp there house has just burnt down, I have just offered. They stayed at a hotel last night and they will be coming here before another night is drawn."

"What time?"

"They should be here to have dinner with us."

"And what does mom think?"

"She completty agrees with me on the matter."

"Can I go now?"

"What no. Do I need to make this any clearer to you, today they are moving in. You will help with preparing the house for them."

"But I wanted to go out today with Kasey." Kasey, my girlfriend. Things had been slowed down between us, on my part anyway I didn't think she noticed. I just wasnt interested any more and I had no clue why. She was hot and she was a generally kind fun girl to be with so there was no reason why I shouldn't be. I just was.

"Well you can't so you can just tell Kasey no." Dad got up from his seat and beckoned me to follow him.

He set me the task of getting the rooms ready starting from one end while he did the other, Mom was cooking tonight's dinner which was going to be good considering it was going to take her the whole afternoon.

I wouldn't have to do anything if we had house elves but my mother didn't like them so we had none. First I had to dust, spray, polish and vacuum the rooms by my own hands because dad didn't like us using magic for everything especially for labour. Then I had to change the sheets on the bed which I desisted doing with a passion and last give a coating if needed which I summarised none of them did whether it was true or not.

I was done before dad which gave him immediate suspicious causing him to check out the rooms I did which I was called back repeatedly that I didn't do this right and did I miss a spot or am I blind?, I was exhausted by the time we finished and was only able to lie down on my bed for a few minutes before mom was calling that they were here.

I got up and walked down the stairs to see them all sitting down in the living room. Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley, their children and their godson and his family.

One little boy ran up to me and grabbed my leg, looking up at me with a smile. "Dada."

I was taken back; I just stared at the kid in horror.

"I'm sorry." Teddy Lupin apologised to me plucking his son of me. "He says it to everyone."

"I'd appreciate if he didn't."

"He can't help it" Teddy said hesitantly.

"I'm sure."

"Scorpius why don't you show the kids around while I talk to Harry and Ginny?" Mom said smoothly but I could heed the warning: be nice.

"Sure." I mumbled as their kids got up to follow me.

"Just tell me where I'm staying, I don't need no tour" James, the oldest said to me after we had left the room.

"I wasn't inclining to give you one. Second floor take your pick apart from the last one at the end that's my parents room."

I went to lie down on the sofa in the back room till I was shaken awake by my mom. "Quick tour?"

"They just wanted me to show them to their room."

"Well dinners ready help me and your father carry it in."

"I hope your happy with the rooms?" Mom asked once everything had started eating.

"There great." Ginny answered.

"Oh Scorpius" My dad called. I looked up instantly knowing I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"Albus is going to be sharing the third floor with you."

My mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Because it's the last room. Honestly Scorp it's a spare room your not of use of it."

"He cant have that one, he can sleep with his brother."

"Scorpius" Dad said sharply. "It's final and I don't want you saying anything else about it."

This couldn't be happening. The top three rooms on the top floor were all interlocked.

Albus freaking Potter of all people. It wasn't bad enough that his family were staying with us but now we had to share the same bathroom!


	2. Chapter 2

Albus's POV

Our house burned down. I would love to say it was an attempted murder but the truth was not as cool; my brother had burnt the house up, on accident.

Only James had been in the house the rest of us were out, shopping of all things to be doing while our house was burning down. James was attempting to cook pasta for his girlfriend who was coming around when he took a nap. A nap! He woke up just to get out in time before he was burnt right along with the house.

Getting back and seeing the mess of the house was not the highlight of the day.

We stayed at an hotel while our parents sorted out a place for us to stay. It had been too bad it hadn't happened while we were at Hogwarts because then we'd have somewhere to stay and it be easier for my parents to find a place.

I figured that we were just going to split up, after all no one could take all of us in but I was wrong.

I wish I had been right because where we were going I'd rather sleep on the streets. It was that bad, it was Scorpius Malfoy.

The Malfoy's had offered and dad and mom were all like cool. The only other person who wasn't happy about it was James since he hated Scorpius for a reason I did not know.

I had a valid reason for hating the bastard.

I held my tongue nevertheless as we set foot in the Malfoy's house.

Of course I had expressed my feelings about it.

"_Why the hell would they want us living with them? And how the hell can you have agreed?" I ranted at my parents who were sitting on the sofa with an amused look upon their faces as if what I was saying was funny to them. _

"_We have our reasons" _

"_I deserve to know why I have to live there" _

_Dad sighed. "Mr. Malfoy just wants to repay me and I'm offering that opportunity to him to do that. I think it's time we came to a truce plus it's a big enough place for us all to stay together" _

"_I'd rather live separate then live with them. If you want to play happy families and truces then fine but I won't play along" _

"_Well tough" Mom snapped. "Were moving in with the Malfoy's for the summer and that is that" _

"_I don't want to" _

"_Albus I don't care what you want or not. It's a done deal" Mom stood up her eyes blazing, I shrunk back under her gaze. "And you will treat the Malfoy's properly. It was generous of them and you should be grateful and I will not have you abusing their generosity or complaining about it" _

So I had no choice but to act like I was happy with this. And I could see Scorpius was feeling exactly the same as me with the expression upon his face when he walked in to see us all here.

Theo, Teddy and Dominique's son ran up to Scorpius hugging his leg while calling him dada which Scorpius was less pleased about. I hid a laugh behind my hand as Teddy went to get Theo off him.

Then Scorpius's mom asked him to give us a tour not that any of us wanted so we just headed to our new rooms.

I followed James into his selected room, not finding one myself, flopping down on the bed. "I can't believe this"

"Well" James said studying the room. "It's not like I'll be spending most of my time here anyway"

I rolled my eyes and lay back on the bed closing my eyes falling asleep immediately till dad woke me up. "Haven't you chosen a room yet Al?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I feel asleep"

"Well the only room left is the one next to Scorpius upstairs"

"What?"

"Well you should have chosen when we said to" My mom told me. "Dinners ready now"

James laughed at me when we started to walk downstairs. "Have fun!"

"Shut up" I glowered at him shoving him into the staircase.

The meal looked appeasing so I digged in to it not realising how hungry I was. If it was any consolation Scorpius wasn't happy about the situation either when his father told him during dinner.

I didn't even hear the worse of it until I had finished my dinner and found out that there was a bathroom in-between me and Scorpius's room. No one even told me I had to find out myself.

It was the morning when I found out. I always listen to my music when I get ready in the mornings so I walked into the bathroom free as I please, honestly I thoughts most of the rooms had its private bathrooms, only to find a naked Scorpius just out of the shower. I didn't know who screamed first me or him but I did know we both just stood there screaming before Scorpius even thought about covering up and me turning away; we both rushed to at once.

"Boy's what's wrong?" Draco hurried in, dad one step behind him. "It sounded like you were being-" He stopped noticing that we were both bright red while I was just in my boxers and Scorpius in a towel.

"I didn't know that he was in the bathroom" I stammered out through my heavy breathing from all the screaming.

"You didn't think to knock?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Scorp" I turned to Scorpius avoiding his crotch area which I had seen too much of and I had to admit he was big and-no what the hell? I'm straight for christ sake, I was not admiring a boy's body, nope, not at all.

"It's okay" Scorpius was looking at anywhere but me.

"Albus knock next time" Draco said before leaving.

My dad had an amused look on his face as he left the room.

"Get out" Scorpius yelled slamming the door in my face.

**A/N: It's been 10 days; I hope that wasn't too long an update. I know where I'm going with this story so I won't give up on it and will update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing, I love good reviews. I updated in two days that's a record for me but this story keeps flowing and so I keep writing. **

**There both 16 in this fanfic so it's in the summer between the end of their fifth and beginning of sixth year. **

Scorpius POV

I thought I knew embarrassing but after what happened I realised I had the concept all wrong for nothing compared to that.

It put me in a bad mood and made me want to avoid, Albus and everyone else in the house so I did until someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I growled flinging my door open with a scowl.

"Lose the attitude, young man"

"What, come to gloat?"

"Why would I gloat?"

"Earlier" I mumbled. Dad grinned then and I glared at him.

"Hey" Dad held his hands up. "The dude walked in on you, it's funny"

"Really not" I turned away as I felt the brush crept up my face. I had just got out the shower; didn't even hear the door turning; hadn't had time to reach for a towel when the guy I hate most on the planet walked in on me. I think the two of us were in too much shock to do anything but scream. I never wanted a guy to see me naked before, hell no.

"Well if your preference changes-"

"Dad it was him that walked on me naked, if anything he'd be changing his sexuality"

"Alright Scorp. Your girlfriend is here"

"Kasey?"

"No Albus"

"Daaad"

"I'm sorry son" Dad ruffled my hair. I shrugged him off but he pulled me in for a hug as much as I resisted I did actually like my dad hugging me but I was nearly an adult, I was too old for it.

He eventually let me go and I hurried down the stairs at my usual pace. Kasey was standing in the hallway her back to me with her glossy wavy brunette hair falling on a red top with snug tight blue jeans. She turned around to me with an arched blonde eyebrow, she was so gorgeous but there was no, chemistry, I guess. "What happened yesterday Scorp?"

"Sorry" I said jumping the last steps. "We had people moving in and I forgot to call you"

"Forgot?" She sneers. "Gee thanks a lot Scorp"

"It was hectic"

"Yeah that's why you couldn't make it, not why you couldn't call me."

"Gee I'm sorry what do you want me to say?"

"Sorry is going to fix you forgetting about it. How do you think I feel about it, that my boyfriend can just easily forget?"

"It was just one day Kas, give it a rest" I ran a hand through my hair, annoyed at her.

"Give it a rest? Get your priorities right Scorpius" She said before storming at the house.

"Aren't going to go after her?" Albus's voice floated down, I turned towards the stairs to see him smirking at me.

"No"

"It's great to see how excited you were about us coming that you forgot to meet your girlfriend"

"I forgot to tell her, not meet her I was forced to clean up for you guys why would I be excited?

"You're going to lose her" He singsonged, I went up the stairs up to him.

"What will that make you happy? You've ogled my body now you got to wait till I'm free?"

Albus looked me up and down. "Mate after seeing your body; if I was gay you'd turn me straight"

"I'm not ugly" I said taken back, I wasn't ever called ugly, not once.

"I didn't say you weren't, I just meant you're not big enough" He whispered in my ear.

Before I could retaliate he was gone grinning.

Not big enough. What a dick!

I was. He was jealous of my body that was it as I knew damm well I was.

"What's the matter with you?" Mom asked when she called me down for dinner that day.

"I had a fight with Kasey" I said regretting immediately the moment I said it because I know how much my mom likes to go on. I could hardly tell her the truth that I was more peeved with what Albus said about me then me and Kasey's fight.

I didn't care for Kasey and I cared what Albus said because he offended me.

"_How can you be offended if it's not true Scorpius?" _

"Shut up" I growled.

"Excuse me?" Mom gasped.

"Not you mom" I babbled hurriedly. "I was talking to the voices in my head"

"Oh Scorp, you're losing it" She patted me on the cheek and left.

"I'm not losing it" I frowned after her.

"Oh sweetie it's okay"

Why were my parents being so weird? God.

"Something wrong Scorp?" Albus asked pleasantly as I sat down.

"Nope" I smiled, I knew what he was doing he wanted me to be pissed off at the comment but you know what? I wasn't going to play his game.

"That's good"

"Yes it is. Isn't it?" I smiled at Albus, you think I'd let you win at your own game when it concerns me you got another thing coming mate.

His eyes narrowed as he realised I caught onto him.

I smirked.

Game on, mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Kyuubigurl74 and UnicornOMG for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks for the new follows. **

Albus's POV

I sneaked into Scorpius's room, it was fairly easy really all I had to do was go into mine, into the bathroom and into his when everyone was busy. Easy peasy.

The guy wanted to play a sort of game; I could see it in his eyes, in his grin so I was going to give him one and then we'll see who wins.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Shit. I turned around towards Scorpius.

"Wrong room okay" I put my hands up.

"Sure" The guy smirked. "Now move I need a shower unless you want to watch me again?"

"Another shower? You had one last night, this morning and don't you dare say I was watching you because I heard the shower on."

He scowled darkly and pushed past me harshly. "Mind your own business Albus"

I was kinda taken back by the harshness of his tone, I had never heard him talk like that. Nevertheless I still stole his phone and texted Kasey to meet up, I deleted them after and was back in my room when I heard the shower turn off.

Should I have felt guilty? He started it without being so touchy about seeing him naked. It was not as if I saw much, more his face then anything.

"Going out Albus?" Dad asked as I came down the stairs and headed to the front door.

"What, aren't I allowed to?"

"I never said that Al but talk like that and you won't be. All I meant to say was that you're not from around here so you won't know your way"

"I'll be fine" I slipped out the door before anybody else could stop me and made my way to meet Kasey.

She thought I was Scorpius trying to make it up with her, oh she was so wrong. I don't even know why I was doing this except he thought he was going to beat me at my own game, I was not letting that happen.

It was petty maybe. I liked being in control and when I wasn't no matter the situation I played hard.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Kasey asked when she saw me.

"I'm Albus, you meet me at the Malfoy's?"

"Oh yes you've just moved in right?"

"Yeah I'm sorry to say this but I overhead Scorpius and his friend talking. I don't know whether I should tell you"

"No do please" Kasey eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know"

"Albus" Kasey placed her hand on my arm. "Do tell me"

"He said that he didn't want us moving in but it was an excuse to not go and meet up with Kasey. I saw you and he was lying when he said he forgot, I thought it wasn't fair so that's why I'm telling you"

"The bastard" Kasey shook her head. "The bastard"

"I am so sorry" I put my hand on hers.

"No thank you Albus" Kasey smiled at me. "Now I just have to go and tell the bastard a piece of my mind"

I nodded as she put her phone to her ear turning away and I headed back to the Malfoys.

"Hey Albus" Kasey called out.

"Yes?"

"He's phone's busy" She rolled her eyes. "Want to go for a Starbucks now that were both here"

"Sure" I turned back. The nearest Starbucks wasn't too far away and I ordered for us both.

"Scorpius never ordered for me not anywhere, in fact most times he left his wallet at home and I had to pay. I mean come on where's the romance? All I wanted was a nice guy that could sometimes be a gentleman to me you know?"

Kasey talked a lot, I just sipped my drink and listened as she told me every bad thing about Scorpius and what I gathered was the guy was one jerk of a boyfriend.

"Your not like that are you?" Kasey finally stopped and turned to me. Shit, she was close to tears.

"No I would never treat a girl like that"

"Your so nice Albus" Kasey breathed out.

"I try"

"I think it comes naturally. Would you like to meet again?"

"I'd love to"

"Great I'll give you my phone number" She finished her coffee and wrote on it with a bic pen her number and then handed it to me. She kissed me on the cheek before we headed in different directions from the coffee shop.

I liked Kasey maybe she was a tad emotional and a talker but she was a sweet person, hot as well and it looked like I was seeing her again.

I walked back to the Malfoy's a smile on my face the whole way there and a skip in my step.

"You look happy" Dad commented when I got back.

"Oh I am"

When I got back to my new bedroom Scorpius was seething, he came bursting into the room I was staying in. "You" He lifted a finger at me.

"Yes?" I spoke calmly, leaning back on my bed. "Something wrong?"

"You bet there's something wrong" Scorpius yelled coming forward and grabbing my shirt hauling me up close. "You fucking broke me and Kasey up you cunt by telling her a fucking bollacking lie so you could get with her to get back at me"

I laughed. "And what?"

**A/N: Should they fight or kiss? I think it might be too early for them to kiss but Idk. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh wow great response in one night! Thanks so much for the reviews, you made me want to update so here you go: D**

**I decided: fight, thanks for ya all who helped with the decision. Yes it is too early for them to kiss. **

**Tikoala: Your'll soon see why Albus did what he did in his chapter.**

Scorpius's POV

I punched him in his nose. "And that" I screamed.

"Fuck you made me bleed"

"And what?" I mimicked him.

"Nobody fucking makes be bleed"

"Really I thought you liked it up the arse and with your tight hole-"

"You've had it" Albus lunged himself at me sending us crashing to the floor.

He had me pinned to the floor and I panicked for a moment before getting control of myself and using all my strength flipped us over. I had to breathe for just one minute because the guy was strong but Albus wasn't going to let me as he sent a punch my way.

I snapped his head back giving me the time to take in a lungful of air until his forehead was connecting with my nose. I could feel the blood gushing out my nose, I wanted to hurt him back forgetting I already made his nose bleed so I smashed my fist in his eye. He didn't let up as he rolled us both back over with a punch to the side of my head.

He was winning as I ended up blocking his blows until I saw a book on the floor, I reached out for it leaving him free for a punch and then I flung the book at his head scrambling up from the floor. He grabbed at me and flung us both into the wall, I shoved him back onto the dresser making everything on it fly to the ground.

He bounced back though sending both of us reeling onto the bed where we fought with each other when the door flew open.

The next thing I knew someone was pulling me back while I saw Albus being held back by his two brothers.

I swung back at the person holding me, a cold hand grabbing my arm as it swung. I glanced up at my Ginny who had a very vast grip and then I was turned around fully to meet my dad. I gulped.

"Were you going to hit me Scorp?" Dad's eyes blazed.

I glanced down at my feet; dad gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Shove out the way Draco, you can deal with him later let me clean him up first" Mom interrupted and I chose to follow her as she took me into the bathroom. I heard Ginny yelling at her son in the next room.

"Scorp what was that about?" Mom sighed as she cleaned the blood up from my nose which was still dripping with fresh blood.

"A long fight overdue" I held the wad of tissue up to my nose while mom cleaned up my face which looking in the mirror saw a few bruise's forming and a few cuts with dried blood on my face.

"This is over with what happened with you and Albus before?"

"Yes"

Mom nodded and didn't say another word about it. "Take your shirt off"

"Why?"

Mom sighed. "So I can clean you up Scorp"

"I can do that myself mom I'm not an invalid"

"Fine but I need to see if you're badly hurt so just say if an area hurts, okay?"

"Okay"

I gasped when she touched my right shoulder which hurt like the merry hell and once I felt that I felt everything. "Mom its fine it's just a bruise"

Mom checked my ribs but only my stomach hurt.

"I just need some painkillers and to lie down"

Mom left me to it after I took some pills. I undressed and stepped into the shower to wash myself off wincing as the hot water touched where it really hurt. I wanted to just climb into bed and sleep after but dad was sitting on my bed. Fuck.

"Dad please another time"

"Oh no young man it be when I want it to be and I want to talk now" Dad stood up.

"Okay"

"Albus said you hit him first, is that true Scorp?"

"Yes" I admitted, I could never lie to my dad and my dad knew it. "But he provoked me"

"What did he do?"

"He stole my girlfriend off me and acted like it was nothing"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a fucking dick dad, I hate him and I never wanted him here and look what happened!"

"Scorp I asked you to treat the Potters right and fighting is not-"

"Are you kidding me?" I gaped. "How the hell do you expect me to treat him nice when he does that to me?"

"What steals your girlfriend? Did he actually do that Scorp or is that how you perceived it?"

"He's done it before. He split me and Kasey up now"

"It was both of you that time and as for Kasey he shouldn't have done that Scorp but he's just done what was going to happen"

"You're unbelievable" I yelled "Fuck you dad, fuck you, you don't understand"

My hands were on my dad's chest without realising but the slap to my cheek made my hands drop back to my sides.

"You can watch yourself Scorpius before you talk to me like that. Go to bed now"

"Gladly" I choked, dad banged the door on his way out and I furrowed under the covers pain radiating over me.

I cried. Not over Kasey; Albus had done me a favour there but it had kinda pissed me off and reminded me of the ex the reason we really fought, the fight had reminded me of a memory I wish I long buried and my dad was once again not on my side. So I cried.

**A/N: There fight was pretty hectic haha. So what is Scorpius hiding? Hmm time will tell if you can't already although it probably is not what you expect. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six already I think this is the fastest story I've updated, your reviews keep me wanting to carry on so thank you. **

**20JenWinchester12: Draco should be nicer especially when he realises something about Scorpius because I like Draco and I'm not going to make him too bad but yeah in the last chapter he was. **

**Beauty422: I'm a meanie so I don't think he will haha well not yet anyway. **

**The next update won't be so fast as the previous but it won't be that long away either. **

Albus POV

Mom was pissed off with me but Draco understood that Scorpius started it.

"You just wait till your dad finds out when he gets home" Mom said last before storming out the room.

Empty threat right there, Dad was a big softie when it came to his kids it was Mom you had to watch.

I sat in my room and texted Kasey back and fro 1. Because I wanted to and 2. Because Scorpius made me want to.

He really shouldn't have fought with me. You don't get mad, you get even. That was my motto, it was what I respected and right now Scorpius I didn't.

I went into the bathroom to take a leak and heard crying. I leant up against Scorpius's door to where the crying was coming from it was a muffled sound but I could tell what it was, I'm pretty sure it was crying or some weird breathing, I opened the door to check to see him curled up in his bed crying. Shit. I bit my lip and retreated running back into my room.

The guy was crying. Okay I may hate him but I don't know it's just to see him crying like that I felt guilty? God knows why the guy deserved everything he got.

Why he was crying I had no clue for he wasn't interested much in Kasey I knew it would piss him off but not upset him. So yeah I was feeling guilt, kind of, maybe.

I went to sleep then feeling guilt ridden but for the first time I dreamt of her, the girl me and Scorpius both loved, both fought over and eventually lost. We blamed each other, hated each other but I always had that thought in the back of my mind that maybe we were hating the wrong person. That maybe she was in the wrong and our love to her made us hate each other instead of her.

On the other hand I didn't know how you could tell between the three of us who we should hate.

I woke up gasping, sitting straight up I gulped in a lungful of air. The dream was exactly as it happened and viewing it again I still wasnt sure whose blame lies where.

I stood up from the bed, reaching under it for where I stashed my booze and cigarettes, muggle's really knew their stuff. We had alcohol but theirs was stronger and had more of a selection. I took the fags and headed to my window when I heard Scorpius really crying now, loud enough I could hear it and could tell he was.

I tried to block it out but I only managed one fag before I grabbed the packet stuffing it into my shorts and went into his room.

"Hey" I touched his shoulder; his eyes went straight for me, tears rolling from them that he brushed away and snivelled.

I sat on his windowsill my legs swinging.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"For what?"

"Doing that to you" I pointed to his face.

Scorpius shrugged. "It was both of us"

"Or you could just say sorry and we'll forget about it"

"Sorry then" He grinned.

"Want one?" I asked offering the packet as I took one myself. He nodded and joined me on the windowsill.

We were silent for a moment our legs swung back and forth across the carpet as we just breathed in and out the smoke, leaning out the window. I glanced at him. Now he was close up I could see him like I never had, he looked like he belonged to veela blood that's what I always thought of him but now I saw his hair had a dark blaze running through it, he had a white scar by his lip and his grey eyes had a fleck of gold in them. And he had a bit of a tan to his skin that suited him well.

"Why are you looking at me?" Scorpius chuckled.

"What no gay retort?"

"I thought we were going to forget everything" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"For tonight. Can you truly see yourself getting on with me?"

"No" Scorpius laughed. "For tonight yeah okay"

"Cool. Another?"

"Yes god yes"

"What were you crying about?"

"I didn't know that getting on with someone for one night meant asking personal questions"

"It's one night"

"Fine but then I'm asking you one"

"Sure"

Scorpius lit the cigarette before he spoke then turned out the window, I swung my legs around and noticed it was a widow's walk.

I walked it with him.

"It brought back her"

I nodded in understanding, there were no more words to say I got it not that it made me cry, I wasnt a crier."And yours?" I asked.

"Are you gay?"

"How is that personal?"

"Just answer it Potter" Scorpius smiled.

"Straight, I'm straight. Unlike my cousin Louis he's the only gay one"

"Yeah believe me I know, Blaise is my best friend and every corner I turn, him and your cousin are snogging each others face off" Scorpius went back into his room. "I am too; just you know thought I'd let you know too"

"Why ask?" I said standing outside the window.

"I've had seen a guy seeing me naked before I just wanted to be sure"

"That I wasn't peeving on you?"

"Exactly"

"Fair enough" When I got back inside Scorpius was in his bed covers drawn up to his chin.

"Your still in your clothes"

"What want to see me undress?"

"I'm guessing our night is over, goodnight Scorpius"

"Goodnight Albus"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to 20JenWinchester12 andBeauty422 for reviewing. **

**Follows and favourites are appreciated too!**

**I know I said that this wouldn't be a quick update but my mind just burst with inspiration and so here we are. **

Scorpius POV

"Dad?" I said on entering the kitchen in the morning, only my dad was up reading a paper. He ignored me. I placed my hand on his arm. "Dad?"

"What?" Dad snapped, slapping my hand away.

"Dad please don't be mad at me" I hated my dad being mad at me because he was the person I loved the most.

"Of course I'm mad at you Scorpius nothing's going to change that. Your grounded for the next two weeks, hand me your I-pod and wand"

"But dad-"

"Scorpius now"

"Draco don't you think your being too harsh?" Mom asked as she walked in.

"No boy's got to learn. You're getting off lightly Scorpius compared to how I would have"

I resisted rolling my eyes because I was constantly told that. "Okay" I shoved them both into my father's hand.

"That means you can't go out, you can't see anyone and your be in bed from eight thirty-"

"Eight thirty, you have got to be kidding me?"

"No Scorpius. You acted like a child therefore-"

"I didn't"

"Scorpius!" Dad stood up pushing his chair back.

I shut up; I didn't want another slap and left the room.

I was going to miss my iPod it was the only muggle device I had because I loved music and it was a brilliant invention. You could put so much music you liked on one device and listen to it out loud and through earphones.

When I saw Albus on the stairs I had conflicted feelings. Last night he had comforted me without comforting me but I had liked it, we had spent the night being civil to each other and now I wasn't sure if I wanted that to continue or not.

Albus was sure however, he had his phone plastered to his ear as he walked down, when he saw me he said goodbye to Kasey, withdrawing his phone and smirked at me.

Kasey. He was dating her and he was going to meet her now.

I watched him go and collapsed against the wall. Yes I wanted things to end with Kasey but I didn't want Albus to be dating her.

"You okay?"

I glanced up seeing Teddy looking concerned at me.

I could push him away, say no harshly and make him go away. He was Albus's brother, Harry's grandson but he was my cousin. My dad had only been friends with Tonks as cousins but then she died and he didn't want anything to do with his mom's side of the family anymore since he didn't like anybody else other than Tonks and she was dead.

"No" I said.

He sat down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother has stolen my girlfriend"

"I've done no such thing"

I smiled wistly up at James. "Not you"

"Oh good" James walked past us with a confused expression.

"Is he thick?" I asked once he gone.

"A bit" Teddy grinned. "Is that what the fight was about?"

"Yes, what did he say?"

"That he was provoked over nothing"

I snorted. "Who you going to believe?"

"I think he's a psychopath so you of course" Teddy stood up. "If you want me Cuz I'm here"

Psychopath? Oh Teddy.

Of course things were different at night, Albus would come into my room with his fags, we'd walk on the widows walk smoking while talking about non important stuff.

I began to like it. I liked getting on with him at night and then in the day being at each other's throats.

I also began to grow close to Teddy who I discovered was a pretty awesome guy. He had the funniest things to say and we just got on like my dad and his mom had.

"Has your dad forgiven you yet?" Albus asked me on beginning of the third week he'd been living here.

"Well my groundings up tomorrow so maybe"

"I should feel bad about that but I still don't like you so I don't. And before you say that were supposed to be nice to each other right now I'm just being honest I thought you should know"

Ever since I called him a Psychopath, on Teddy's suggestion he started to explain himself on every single thing. It was kind of annoying but it was honesty, and where would you be without it?

**A/N: I'm really liking this story and I love their special nights they have. **

**Basically the nights are when they are getting on because I think they need to have that side to them, the one when there constantly fighting and the other when there acting like friends. As you can see I've moved time on a bit so there is action soon! Woo hoo! **

**I'm planning to have more chapters so their sixth year at Hogwarts will be in it and hopefully making them longer. It won't be the entire year just up to Christmas when they go home and I'll have a spin off for that which I'm looking forward to put up and write since I know what I'm doing for it I just haven't write it yet. Then again I have quite a while to write it as I have loads more chapters for this story. **

**Sorry for the long ramble, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Simi Faye and HPfan29 for reviewing. **

Albus's POV

I knew it wouldn't be long till me and Scorpius fought, again.

We had been living with the Malfoy's for three weeks and so far I walked in on Scorpius naked, stole his girlfriend, had a fight, heard him cry and were either A. at each other's throat or B. just talking about shit and smoking.

Scorpius had got more in trouble that last time, that this time it blew up it be me the one in trouble.

I didn't expect we'd be fighting together, against someone else.

I didn't mind being at the Malfoy's. They had a pretty big sized house but the grounds surrounding it were massive and good for exploring which I and Lily spent most of our time at being explorers. Dad also used it to teach James apparition.

They had a Starbucks near for coffee loving Lily, a big shopping centre for my mom where she constantly dragged my dad to or Astoria if Dad was off with James. Me? I had Kasey.

The girl was a tad emotional and plain weird but I liked being her boyfriend. And the best bit about it was- she loved gory movies. And that was just the best.

So I went to see a gory movie with her.

"Albus" She grinned at seeing me and threw her arms around me when I got to her.

I hugged her back and planted a kiss on her lips.

We went to get coke and sweets then walked to the cinema passing a cigarette back and forth.

She smoked and drank- another good thing. We went to a club the last weekend which was great fun and then I got caught sneaking back by Draco.

After it, I came to the conclusion Draco was a pretty decent person.

_I put the key in the door after having stolen the extra key that Draco and Astoria had given my parents when the door was pulled open. I froze in horror thinking immediately it was my parents, they would not appreciate me coming in this late, no screw appreciate they would kill me. But it wasn't them as I looked up fearful, it was Scorpius's father. Not that it ceased my fear, not at all. _

"_Well well Albus, its" Draco looked down at his watch. "3am" _

"_Yes" I swallowed. "Time fly's by when you're having fun huh?" I rubbed the back of my neck. _

"_So where you been?" He asked, letting me come in. _

"_Clubbing" _

"_Ah" Draco nodded. "Good night?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Scored?" _

"_I have a girlfriend" I told him. Why the hell did he ask me if I scored? _

"_Kasey right? Scorpius's ex?" _

"_Yes" I admitted. _

"_Do you like her?" _

"_Yes I do" I paused. "I'm sorry about taking her from Scorp-" _

_Draco held his hand up. "Oh don't. You don't have to be sorry for anything, Scorpius didn't like her anymore it wasn't fair on her so I'm glad in a way. But Albus?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Don't do it again" _

"_I won't" _

"_Cause I would have to kill you then" He smiled. _

"_Fair point" I smiled and saluted him which he laughed at. _

My mom liked Astoria, so the Malfoy's weren't as bad as I thought apart maybe from Scorpius. He was exactly as I thought and more, seeing his naked body I shivered.

I had never seen a dude in the nude before.

It was an, experience, yes.

One I wanted to view again? No.

"I'm paying" Kasey told me when we got there. "It's fair"

"Okay then" I grabbed her waist and sucked on her neck.

We were laughing ten minutes into the actual film. While the adverts were annoying the trailers of new movies was the best part, seeing what was new, agreeing with your friends to go and see them movies but then never doing that.

We were in hysterics by the time the movie finished.

"Did you see that no one laughed?" Kasey exclaimed.

"Such boring people" I rolled my eyes.

We almost skipped down the road, arm in arm chuckling about the movie.

"Whoa guys slow down there"

"Yeah, what's the rush?"

We stopped in our tracks and turned around. Maybe if we had run we would have got away in time.

There were three guys built like freaking tanks looking about in their twenties. The first guy's head was shaved, the other two were sporting tattoos, and they were all dressed in the same clothes cameo-pants, black leather jackets.

"Albus" Kasey clutched my arm.

I didn't have my wand on me but I had teached myself self-defence, I knew how to fight and defend myself.

I stepped forwards. "What the heck has it got to do with you guys?"

"Oooh" Shaved head taunted.

"Think your tough do ya?" The second guy said stepping forwards flinging his arms open. "You walk down an alleyway with your pretty girlfriend and think you can get out? And what about you, you don't look too bad yourself" He licked his lips.

"Go on then. I dare you"

They laughed. Them bringing out baseball bats didn't even make me blink an eyelid. I made eye contact with the guy coming up at the back of the three guys, they hadn't noticed him and he sprang knocking the bat out of the leader and coming to stand nearer by me. I stepped up to him.

"Care to tango?" Scorpius grinned, bowing at the hip.

"He's mine guys" Leader smirked and sprang at Scorpius who stayed right where he was. He moved when the leader was one step away from him ducking low as the leader went for a punch, whipping his heel around and striking the man who flew into the side of the wall.

The other two stepped forward then. Scorpius looked back at me, I nodded and we ran at the two remaining men taking one each.

The man swung at me with the bat, I catched it in my hands it helped that I was as tall as the guy or I wouldn't have been able to, twisting his arm around in rapid speed so that the bat flew into his face instead. He howled, dropping the bat but then rushed at me knocking me flat to the floor. I darted my middle and index finger pressing them together into his throat right into his pharynx that he started to wheeze dropping to the floor.

I looked back up at Scorpius who had the man out cold.

"Good job" He grinned at me.

"And you" I bumped fists with him and he turned it into an handshake.

I understood then how deep hatred went, that hate was strong and I hadn't hated a person in my life no matter if I thought I did. I disliked sure, but now I got hatred and I hadn't felt it, not once.

**A/N: Next chapter there's going to be a party; I wonder what could happen dun dun dun. The party will cover two chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to 20JenWinchester12, Beauty422, HPfan29 and Snoopy9412 for reviewing. **

Scorpius's POV

Blaise Zabni ll was coming over today. His father whose a strewed business man named his son the second rather than Junior, I wasn't going to question it.

Blaise has been my friend since we were in diapers, our dad's being friends we hung out as children and stayed friends since, the same with Faye Goyle, Jamie Nott and Lila Davis.

I had other friends, sure but Blaise was my best friend and childhood friend.

"My gorgeous boy" Blaise flung my door open then stopped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

Oh dear.

Blaise ran over to me and tilted my head up. "Who marred your face? Who the hell dared?"

I shoved him off me. "Believe me the other guys are worse"

"Guys?" Blaise gasped kneeling on my bed and leaning forwards towards me. "Tell me everything"

I did just as I had to recount to my parents when me and Albus had got back last night. I had gone up to the town when the sky was just starting to get dark when I saw three guys hassling Albus and Kasey.

Albus was a good fighter that he only grazed his back when he was knocked to the floor. Me? Well I had already knocked the first guy out and got away scot-free then we took one each. He whacked me with his bat before I could get it off him and then he managed a punch before I finally knocked him out.

"Holy shit" Blaise sat back on his heels. "I have concealer with me you can cover it up with that"

"I'm not wearing makeup" I told him.

"You will or I'm not letting you out this house"

"Why where we going?"

"Party of course"

"Whose?"

" Faye Goyle's, her parents are in the Alps for a weekend so she has a free house. I'm allowed to invite anyone I want and she wants you to come to"

"Louis coming then?"

"Oh yes and Albus"

"Uh why?"

"I know you don't like him" Blaise shoved my shoulder. "But I do and he's Louis's favourite cousin"

"Fine when does it start?"

"9 30. We have ages yet to be ready in time, meanwhile I have this" Blaise rummaged in his bag bringing out the latest slasher movie to come out on DVD.

"I love you man" I told him.

"Oh I know" He puckered his lips.

Blaise wanted to get ready two hours early and pulled Albus into my room. Great. I knew not to argue with Blaise, he'd get really upset and I'd feel guilty. That was the downside to having a friend that was not just gay but camp; they acted like little girls!

Blaise picked out clothes for all of us spending his time about it that me and Albus gave up waiting and entertained ourselves with a different movie.

Me and Al have been civil I guess since the fight, it was just something about working together that started to blur the line, not that we'd end up being friends. I could never like the guy that much.

"Okay guys" Blaise turned the remote off and hauled us both up at the same time. "You wear this" He handed me an outfit and another to Albus. They were all my clothes, with Blaise you owned nothing.

For a gay dude he could dress a straight dude well. I ended up with a dark blue blazer and grey jeans, Albus in tight black jeans and a leaf colour t-shirt with a toxic sign on it and Blaise was wearing skinny light blue jeans and a tight fitted red t-shirt with a flammable sign on. I think Blaise liked the fact that he was slightly bigger than me so my clothes on him were tight he hated loose clothes, he was always complaining about the uniform at Hogwarts.

Blaise applied his make-up on, me and Albus turning him down on that front but he didn't let us escape with our hair which he didn't do a pretty bad job on either.

"Where are you three going?" Dad asked as we got down the stairs.

"These boys" Blaise threw his arm around both our shoulders. "Are coming with me to Faye's to keep her company"

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Keep company?"

Blaise nodded furiously.

"Right well have Fun and Scorpius be careful"

"I will dad"

"Albus you cleared it with your parents?"

"Yes"

"Bye then"

"Our dads are awesome" Blaise declared once he set outside.

"Actually my parents didn't want me to go to a Slytherin Party it's only because Louis was going" Albus shrugged.

It didn't take long to get to Faye's, she didn't live far away it only took two buses to get there.

"Guys" Faye rushed out grabbing me and Blaise in a bone crushing hug dressed in a knee-length midnight dress tightly wrapped and silver heels then gave Albus a peck on the cheek.

The music was pulsing as we stepped inside, Louis came barrelling into me. "Watch your step Blondie" I clutched him before he fell face first chuckling.

"And you baby" Louis kissed my cheek, clearly drunk already and ran into Blaise's arms who then proceeded to snog each other's faces off. Ah, young love.

"Scorpius drink" Jamie shoved drink in my face. "Bottoms up"

I clinked whatever was in the drink he gave me with his then we drowned it in one.

Everywhere I turned there was drink and girls and music. Whatever my dad said about careful I wasn't. Not a chance. I think having unprotected sex and drinking gallons of alcohol was not what he deemed 'careful' it was what I deemed it though.

After four hours when people started to drift away and those only that were staying were left we all sat in the main room in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Spin the bottle" Blaise pronounced slowly.

"Yes Blaise that's what it is" Meghan grinned at him. "Do you know what you do?"

"I'm drunk not incompetent"

"Let's play" Louis spinned the bottle and landed on me. When he spun it again it landed on himself.

"Oh no" I palmed myself.

"You love me really" Louis flinged himself at me and latched on to my mouth. I was not going to say he was a bad kisser it's just he was dating my best friend. Wrong.

I was just glad he was my first, with our game of spin the bottle the minutes of kissing go up with each player so I counted myself lucky on that.

The only ones that were excluded if it landed on them both were Louis and Albus because they were cousins.

The game continued excluding me itself by the looks of it. The game got good when it landed on the same-sex especially that everyone apart from two were straight.

Blaise was so far gone that when it was he's turn to kiss someone, he full on made out with them thus making Louis extremely jealous and dragging him back.

When Louis finally decided Blaise needed sleep and we all agreed he took Blaise into a bedroom just for the bottle to land on me.

Lila spun it again only for it to land on Albus.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to hunnylover, Beauty422 and 20JenWinchester12 for reviewing. It means so much. **

Albus POV

"Whatever" I shrugged.

"Six minutes" Meghan told me like I didn't know.

I turned to Scorpius who was just looking at me with a dazed expression until I smashed my lips to his.

I moaned into his mouth as he traced mine with his tongue than flicked the tip of his tongue against mine. I couldn't help myself but hold onto his waist as I took us deeper into the kiss.

He shoved me down, sitting on top of my lap directly where my crotch lay and leaned down without breaking the kiss. His hands roamed my chest as he pushed our mouths harder against each other lightening fire that rippled throughout my entire body. I pushed my body up to meet his feeling the friction as our jeans rubbed against each other, he gripped my hips slamming my body back down with his.

"Fuck" I gasped, reaching my hands around to his back and tugged him down harder on me.

"Oh god" Scorpius threw his head back and he looked so fucking beautiful, his face expression frozen in pleasure, lips swollen, his blonde hair slicked with sweat.

I was burning from my groin up to my lips and I needed release, now, fuck just now.

"Time" And then Scorpius was off me taking his seat and acting like nothing happened.

The others were too drunk to notice.

"Next" Faye spinned the bottle.

I took another drink and drank it whole.

Then the bottle landed on Scorpius and Jamie, Jamie receiving the whole treatment I did.

"Bathroom" I muttered, stumbling towards it.

What was wrong with me?

I totally made out with a guy and not just any but Malfoy.

I liked it, really liked it that he almost brought me to orgasm.

And then to kick the icing on the cake I got jealous when Malfoy did it to someone else.

I busted into the bathroom and collapsed against the sink, gripping it tightly as I stared into the mirror.

My face was slightly flushed so I splashed water into it but the water wasn't salty as it slipped into my lips.

Tears.

Something was wrong with me, I collapsed to the floor.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I snapped my head up to meet Blaise's.

"I thought you gone to bed"

Blaise giggled, slipping down beside me. "I'm in so much trouble Albus; Louis is going to murder me"

"What did you do Blaise?"

He opened his hand where pink pills lay on his palm. "Want one?"

"Blaise!"

"You're having a bad time" Blaise exclaimed acting as if I said an outrageous thing. "These will make you feel better"

I took them off him but I didn't take them right then I just held them tight in my hands.

"I saw you know"

"Saw what?"

"You're upset over Scorpius. Don't worry, when he's drunk he'd fuck anything and anyone without blinking an eyelid, like me I do that"

"But I shouldn't feel like this, I don't like guys let alone him"

I glanced down at the pills in my hand then stood up grabbing a beaker and filling it up with water. I didn't take them just sat back down with the pills still in my hand and the water beside me.

I didn't have to take them but they were there if I wanted to.

Blaise nodded. "It could be the drink, no it probably is" He put a hand to his head clenching his eyes shut trying to think. "The drink could be bringing out a big truth covered up or drink just affected you"

"I'm not attracted to him, at all"

"Drink can do funny things to people" Blaise grinned at me. "Your be okay Albus" Then Blaise swallowed one of the pills.

"Thanks Blaise"

"No problem Al" Blaise kissed my cheek then leant into my side resting his head on my chest and groaned. "They're going to make me feel really good in a minute and then Louis will notice and he will murder me, he will he will"

"That should be a sign then, that you shouldn't do it"

Blaise giggled. "Maybe I want him to kill me, maybe I like it" He lifted his hips up suggestively then he started laughing his head off.

I shook my head at him but then looking at him, you know off this world, I wanted that too so I took them.

They worked fast.

One minute I was crying over Scorpius Malfoy and the next me and Blaise were trying to keep each other steady by leaning up against one another which was failing while drawing pictures on the wall that looked nothing like we were drawing them as.

Getting high was fun and was just like Blaise said it was.

"Blaise!"

We both turned around at the same time to see Louis standing there looking sober with a fierce expression.

"Uh oh" Blaise put his fingers to his lips. "Uh oh"

"Yeah it best be uh oh" Louis came towards him and grabbed him by his arm furiously and dragged him out the room.

"I'm sowwy Louie"

"Save it"

Whoops, Blaise was in trouble but he liked it. He liked being in trouble, my drunken drugged state couldn't really process it but I guessed it was a psychology problem he had that he wanted, no he seemed like he needed it.

I was alone now. I looked at my face in the mirror and the crayon in my hand and started drawing on my face, drawing a penis since you know I liked dick now.

**A/N: I said that the party would cover two chapters but it's going to cover three and really the first party chapter was more them getting ready and the next chapter will have the morning after too. **

**At end there Albus doesn't suddenly think he's gay he's just being sarcastic. You probably got that but yano. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks Beauty422 for reviewing. I hope this chapter's okay. **

Scorpius POV

"Come on" I dragged Albus out the toilet where he been looking in the mirror as he drawed on his face with permanent marker.

"Okay" Albus giggled allowing me to. "What was I doing wrong?"

"Look at your face" I told him tracing the random lines he made and smiled when I saw the dick.

"We friends? Scorp were friends yes?"

"Nooo" I chuckled. "We don't get on"

"Right" Albus put a finger to his lips. "I won't tell Scorpius"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, your Scorp though"

I had to laugh, Albus drunk was hilarious. I was at that limbo of drunkenness when you knew what was going on but you couldn't control what was going on.

"Scorpion" Jamie Nott wrapped his arms around me from behind, I leant back into his warm and stone body with a sigh. "Dragon" He nibbled my ear and put a spliff in-between my lips. "Suck Dragon"

I did then turned around and kissed him, he deepened it.

Right now, I bet your thinking, is he gay?

I'm not.

When I'm drunk I'd kiss anything. And so would have it, as my friends.

"You turn me on" I leaned back into Nott as his one hand held the spliff, the other explored my body.

"Albus what are you doing?" I looked down at the boy who had his hand on my leg as he kneeled on the floor.

"Blow job, I'll have one" Jamie laughed.

"Fuck off" Albus grinned, his dyed blue midnight hair falling into his eyes. "I can't stand, I fell"

I gave my hand and pulled him up but I underestimated his strength as he made us fall to the floor. His cock was digging into mine, I moved my hand to his neck pulling him to me and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hand moved down to my cock rubbing the front of my jeans.

"Fuck Al" I said into his mouth when my phone started to buzz loudly.

"Get off" Al pushed away from me, glaring at the offending object.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hi Scorpius"

I didn't recognize the voice. "Who's this?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Dad!"

"Right I'm coming to pick you up"

"What? So dad I've had some drinks, aren't I allowed to drink now?" Click.

"Fuck"

"What happened?" James asked coming into the room with a bottle of something.

"My dad's coming"

"Aw shit, why?"

"Fuck knows"

"Are you being serious?" Faye screeched from the doorway. "Dad will kill me if Draco see's the state of this house"

"I'm pretty sure he won't kill you" James piped up.

"Will you shut it?" Faye hissed. "He'll go mental"

"We just have to clean it up" I stood up slowly.

"Clean up?" Faye was yelling again. "How far away do you live from me, you idiot? We won't have time"

"Yeah I figured that out myself"

"Take him" Faye pointed a finger at Albus. "And take your asses out"

"Be like that Faye" I snapped, picking Albus up by his waist and taking us outside. Dad was only minutes later pulling up alongside the stone wall I was sitting on shivering with Albus content sitting cross legged on the floor yoga style. He was beyond drunk, just great.

I felt like cold water had been thrown on me sudden as my dad approached. I looked down at my feet not wanting to meet that look on his face.

"Get in the car, I'm not even going to bother and don't talk"

"Okay" I slided off the wall and pulled Albus up who started to laugh hysterically. Oh damn.

"Is he on drugs?" Dad spun around. "God dammit Scorpius, you're doing drugs?"

"Not me" I told him putting Albus in the back lying him down on the seat then got into the passenger side. "All him"

"I can't believe you Scorp" Dad put the car in drive. "You let him do drugs"

"Let him" I slammed my hand down on the dashboard.

"Mind the car"

"I don't know why you got it in the first time, you can apparate"

"With two drunk and drugged up teens I don't think so"

"I told you I didn't take no drugs"

"But he did!" Dad glanced towards the back at Albus. "And it's your friends that gave him them"

"They're his friends too"

"So it was Blaise then because I know he's the only friend you both share"

"It wasn't Blaise" I said too quickly because of course it was. Blaise did drugs I knew that, Louis complained about it enough.

"Right" Dad shook his head. "That's the last time you can go to a friends house this summer"

"That's not fair"

"Isn't it? I trusted you Scorpius, I trusted you to be sensible, you go and get drunk-"

"What I'm not allowed a drink now? I'm sixteen"

"Exactly. As for letting Albus take drugs"

"I'm not responsible for him"

"Yeah Scorpius you kinda are. Your idea, your friend's house. I know you don't like him but that doesn't mean you let him fuck himself up"

"Whatever I'm done talking with you"

"Oh your done talking to me?"

"Yeah I am"

"Rein in that attitude young man"

I don't need to be told to go straight to bed; I'm fine doing that myself. I knew I was in hell for it tomorrow.

I blamed Albus. It was his fault.

**A/N: I based this scene kinda on my friends when were drunk but these guys were definitely more sexual. **

**Next time, the boys fall out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks wingswordsandmetaphors and Nerdtacular for your reviews. HarryPotterFan: Yeah there is a background story there, I might write a lengthy one-shot story about them, yeah I probably will. Their in this chapter too. **

**Sorry for long update I just had a bit of writers block and I find writing Scorpius's view easier. Sorry about the length too but I had to end it there. **

Albus POV

Headaches they suck. It doesn't help getting dragged out of bed, down the stairs shouted at all the way downstairs by my mom. "You're grounded"

"Okay"

"And I can't believe you would go and do a thing like this. Drugs! Do you know how I and your dad felt when we heard you were doing drugs?"

"Well obviously not, I weren't there"

"Don't talk back to your mother like that"

I twisted my head around to see dad just as equally furious as mom. "Sorry" I looked down at my feet.

"Why Albus, why?"

"They were just there" I realised that what my mother meant was that they thought I was dependant on drugs. That my life was so bad I needed drugs. "It was my first time doing them"

"And you're last"

"Yes mom"

Mom nodded and left the room allowing dad to have a go at me. Oh the joys.

"And you will not be seeing Blaise Junior Zabni again, he is clearly a druggie and a bad influence, and I will not allow my son-"

"To what?" A voice dripped with malice. We turned around to see Scorpius there, his face twisted in fury. "Don't say that about Blaise. You know nothing about him; you have no right to say that. Albus should have known better than to take drugs, it was not Blaise's fault. Don't say that" He took a menacing step towards dad who started to withdrew his wand from his back pocket.

I didn't bother to tell dad, Scorpius beat with his fists and not his wand. Sometimes it seems Scorpius actually thinks he's a muggle.

Besides if dad attacked Scorpius then Draco would kick him out for it, so we wouldn't have to live here any more. I wouldn't have to live here with Scorpius!

"What's going on, Scorpius? Harry?" Teddy walked into the room with Theo in his arms, stopping as he saw the two wizards locked in a heated glare.

"Nothing" Dad said. "Scorpius this is a private family matter, could you leave us alone?"

"No, my house. Not yours! And you take back what you said, you know nothing"

Teddy dropped Theo in my lap then gripped Scorpius's shoulder steering him away. "Come on. We'll talk outside"

"You can't drive me from my own house" Scorpius head swung back and fro between Teddy and dad.

"Scorp, come on. Draco and Astoria wouldn't be happy you're treating guests like this"

"Did you hear what he said?" Scorpius pointed a finger at dad.

"No I didn't. Scorpius, come with me okay?" Teddy squeezed Scorpius's shoulder making him relax and go with him.

"I don't want you with Scorpius's friends" Dad told me before leaving the room.

I glanced down at a sleeping Theo; the boy could sleep through anything. Theo Lupin Weasley had the looks of both his parents with Dominique's natural blue-black silkily hair, Teddy's blue eyes with the green fleck of the shape of a leaf. He was a cheeky little bugger though but his parents didn't mind it, they just laughed it off especially Dominique; Dom the wild child. Not. Surprising.

"Hey Al" Dom came into the room, kissed my head and took Theo, her long hair almost brushing the floor as she leant down to pick her son up.

"Where's Ted?" She looked back at me, Theo awakening in her arms, smiling at his mom and putting his arms around her neck. "Mama, mama"

Theo looked so happy at seeing his mother it made me smile. I remembered when I used to be like that. "Outside with Scorpius, talking"

"I like him" Dom sat next to me, Theo started to jump up and down on her lap with glee, a big smile plastered on his face.

"I don't"

"Really?" Dom looked at me with surprise written on her face. "I know at the start things between you weren't good but recently" She shrugged. "You two seem to be friends. You went to that party with him but I've seen you two on the roof at night, smoking-"

"Don't tell mom and dad"

She gave me a delirious look. "Please cousin, I thought you knew me better than that. So what happened? You guys looked like great friends to be honest"

"Then you were mistaken"

"Is it because of that party? You angry at Scorpius for you doing the drugs?"

"No of course not, it wasn't his fault, not even Blaise's. I wasn't forced, I wasn't pressured. All me"

"So what's your problem with him? What could have possibly happened at the party to fall out with him?"

I kissed him. I went further with him, more than I ever had with any girl I'd been with. And I couldn't cope with that fact so it was better to hate him.


	13. Chapter 13

Scorpius

I'd never thought I'll miss him so much. Albus wasn't talking to me; he did everything to avoid me in fact. There was none of our late night talks, none of us smoking together, none of us period.

All because of that stupid party, that after I was heavily grounded for and none of my parents were happy with me. In fact the only person who wasn't even slightly annoyed at me was Theo, but he was just a baby so he hardly counted. It was awfully lonely and boring being stuck in the house with every form of fun taken away from you and no one talking with you, literally all I had to do was read books or hang out with Theo which was the better option. I wasn't much of a reader, after all.

And I worried about and missed Blaise. Blaise, my best friend and the only person I was close to was also dependant on alcohol and drugs and suffered from bipolar. I was glad ever since he's had Louis because I could trust Louis to look after him. But not seeing him for a week I needed to know if he was okay and hell I missed the guy.

"Mom please let me talk to Blaise" I pleaded with my mom, the lesser evil of my parents.

"Scorpius you are grounded, I'm sorry you can't"

"I need to make sure he's okay! Mom please, just one little talk, ten minutes? Please"

Mom regarded me for a second before nodding slowly and placing my mobile phone in my hands. "You have ten minutes and then I'm back"

"Okay" I nodded knowing mom would let me talk to Blaise as much as I wanted to as she knew I'd give it back, my mom trusted me and treated me like an adult unlike my dad.

I scrolled down to Blaise's number and pressed call. I knew Blaise would not be grounded, his father not knowing how to cope with his disorder allowed him to do what he wanted and always called me or now Louis when Blaise was in a bad situation with it.

I knew Blaise hated his father's lack of emotion towards him which just pushed him even further. "Hey Blaise"

"Scorp" Blaise fake cheered, I could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Scorp, why would you think that bud bud?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Wha' wrong with that?"

"Its midday, is Louis with you?"

"Noooo" That meant yes.

"Put him on"

"No"

"Blaise!"

"No!-hey what the fuck are you doing?"

I heard a scuffle coming through the phone and then footsteps pounding out the room. "Hello Scorpius"

Blaise's father. "Hi, what's going on?"

"He's had an argument with Louis who's locked himself in the bathroom. I don't know what Blaise said to him but he was pretty upset. Could you come over and sort this out? Possibly in the next hour as I have to leave in two for work and can't leave them alone here"

"I'm grounded but yeah I will"

"Put me on to your parents then Scorpius, I'm sure they won't mind a few hours"

I handed it over to mom as Mr. Zabini cleared it with my parents for me to come over. I passed Harry on the way out and the hatred inside of me sprang to the surface at the sight of him, who was he to judge Blaise without knowing him? I sent him a glare as I walked past and out the house.

I had till dinner to sort the couple out. I walked into the house hearing the yelling from upstairs. Things had escalated in the twenty minutes it took me to walk to theirs from mine as Blaise, tears streaming down his face was yelling at the bathroom door his father trying to get him to calm down.

"Noo Louis please, I'm sowwy" Blaise slurred pounding at the door.

"Blaise this is doing no good" His father crouched beside him, hands on his shoulders to yank him away.

"I need too" Blaise grappled with the door as his father pulled him away from it. "Let me go. Let me go. Scorpius!"

His father's grip loosened and Blaise flew at me, sobbing into my chest.

"Thanks Scorpius" Mr. Zabini squeezed my shoulder as he walked past. "I'll be back for dinner, maybe"

I swallowed my disgust at his lack of care towards Blaise and gave him a curt nod. I picked Blaise up and carried him into his room, sitting on the bed with him and let him cry it out. When he was finally spent I lifted his chin to look me in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I've pushed him too far" Blaise bit down on his lip, hard. "And now he, he doesn't want me anymore, he can't take it anymore"

"Hey, hey, hey if Louis wanted nothing to do with you he would have stormed right out the house! But he didn't because no matter what you do he still loves you and wants to make it work, do you understand?"

Blaise doesn't say anything so I grip his chin harder and repeat myself louder. "Do you understand?"

"But he's-" Blaise gaze turned to the door.

"Yes because he needs some time alone" I turned Blaise back to me and waited until he finally accepted it.

"Good, now you sit here while I talk to Louis. Okay?"

"Yeah okay" Blaise scampered to the corner of his bed, his arms around his legs and his chin resting on his knee's as he stared clearly at the floor.

I walked out and knocked on the bathroom door. "Louis, it's Scorpius, open up. It's just me"

"That's a song you know" His voice floats through the closed door.

"Yeah I know, come on let me in"

I heard him sigh and then the door cracked open showing his pale skin paler than normal, his blonde hair matted from tugging on it and red eyes.

He collapsed back against the bath as soon as the door was open, I closed it and sat beside him. "Now I'm crawling away cuz the stress has killed me.

I feel like I fell from a 10 story building.

Best run and hide before the devil starts forbidding.

I'm living my life in this hell" Louis sang softly in a different tone to the originally song but sounded just as good.

"That's how you feel" I rubbed his back.

Louis nodded. "He just gets too much and I need time which just freaks him out. It's like I'm not allowed to be there for me. I'm always taking care of him and it's all one way. I want him to hold me for once, to comfort me, take care of me but I don't get it"

I sit back, kind of shocked. I never saw it in that way but of course it was the truth, how often had Louis been there for him- carrying his drunken ass home, talking him down, being there 24/7 without asking anything in return.

It reminded me of Blaise's father, another being who couldn't care for another.

"You need to talk to him, not me"

"He never listens"

"Try it Louis. You need to talk about it with Blaise, sit him down and explain what you want. You have to or nothing will change"

Louis looked at me for a moment and then stood up. "Will you?"

I gripped his shoulder standing up behind him. "Of course"

We entered Blaise's bedroom still in the same position I left him in, he glanced up when the door opened and made to make a move towards Louis who put his hand up to stop him. Blaise frowned but stayed put.

"Blaise" Louis started sinking onto the bed as I stood behind him. "Before I say anything I love you and you can't interrupt me, okay?"

Blaise nodded slowly. "I love you to" He whispered.

Louis glanced down at his lap and then back to Blaise telling him everything he told me and Blaise did not interrupt once just listened intently.

"I'm sorry" Blaise reached out for Louis's hand who obliged, holding on to it tightly, his thumb tracing the back of Louis's hand. And he looked at Louis the entire time. " I want that, I want to do that for you. I promise you I'll think of you more. I should have, I'm so sorry"

"Thank you" Louis leaned across and kissed Blaise's forehead.

I backed out when I was sure there be okay and began the walk home. As I walked into the house I hear laughter coming from inside, in the main room. There all together, every single one of them, happy and together and laughing. I turned away abruptly running up to my bedroom and curled up in my bed. I felt so alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Smut ahead!**

Albus

It was quiet at dinner until it wasn't. Dinner was fine until the paternal units thought that I and Scorpius alone in the kitchen to wash up would be a good idea.

Scorpius slammed everything into the washing up bowl in the sink. I ignored it and just concentrated on drying everything.

"Not a stupid muggle anyway, why the fuck do I have to do this?" Scorpius said as he slammed down a heavy pan, water spluttering everywhere and over the both of us.

"Why don't you calm the fuck down?" I turned to him angrily, wiping myself down with a kitchen towel.

Scorpius darted over to me, anger searing through his body I could practically see it. I backed away, he was looking for a fight over anything with anybody and the last time I got into one with him I didn't win.

He didn't get the message as he backed me into the wall. "What the hell's your problem?" I asked pushing him away from me.

"You" He pushed back.

"What have I done?"

"Everything" Scorpius went to hit my cheek, I took hold of his wrist and bent it. He howled grabbling for my face with the other hand, his finger poking at my eye socket. I pushed my hands out, cocking my knee into his stomach but he had hold of my face still and we both went crashing to the floor.

I landed on top of him out of breath, our faces nearly touching. My breathing started to escalate and I needed oxygen, I kissed him. He grabbed hold of the back of my head and attacked my mouth, my hands moving down to fondle his chest. He moaned straight into my mouth making the blood in my body rush straight to my groin.

I wanted him.

I reached for his jeans unbuckling them and slid my hand inside. He felt so warm and hard.

What was I doing? I was straight and Scorpius would be the last person I'd ever fancy sleeping with if I wasn't but the need was too strong. Scorpius stood us up, my hand still in his pants gripping him making him throw his head back as his fingers hooked onto my shoulders, leading us up the stairs into one of either of our rooms.

I pushed him over to the bed moving my lips to his neck as I started to move my hand over his boxers. "Oh god" He bucked up into my hand making me groan. I removed my hand, smiling as he complained about it I moved down the bed to take his jeans and boxers off. Once off I ran my hands up his legs liking the smoothness of them, pulling them over my shoulders and bent my head down to his crotch, licking up his shaft. I watched over half lidded eyes as Scorpius twisted the sheets in his hands and twisted back and forth in pleasure. It was hot and I kept my eyes on him until I saw him ready to come and pulled my mouth away. I wasn't letting him have all the fun.

"ALBUS PLEASE" Scorpius pleaded.

"What do you want Scorpio?" I teased as I took off my clothes.

"You god!"

"I said what do you want Scorpius?" I said more harshly, fingers clutching his butt cheeks.

"I want you to fuck me" Scorpius groaned.

"I can do that" I flipped him onto his back and hovered over him resting my chin on his shoulder, lining my cock up with his ass. "Ready?"

"Just do it"

I pushed into him gently, I remember what it was like taking someone's virginity and it was the same as that, just with a guy instead. I pulled Scorpius's head back so I could watch his facial expressions as I continued to push in. Scorpius gasped as I did, his eyes screwing up in pain. I closed mine not wanting to see as I pushed all the way in and stayed there.

"Albus move" Scorpius gritted out. "Fast. Now"

I complied breathing harshly as I did, I had no idea it could feel so good. I thrusted gently, slightly rocking into Scorpius until the pain etched on his face disappeared. He leaned back and captured my lips in his and then thrusted against me.

I took this as a good sign to quicken up the speed, the pressure in my abdomen building. I reached my hand under Scorpius's legs to pull on his cock making him release just as I did.

We collapsed on the bed, sticky with come but frozen with pleasure. I reached up to kiss his lips. He drew a hand down my face. "What are we doing Albus?"

"I have no fucking clue" I closed my eyes.

His naked body withdraw from mine, rubbing against me softly as he untangled himself from me sending a wave of pleasure through me.

What had I done? I has just fucked Scorpius freaking Malfoy and liked it?

I waited until the shower stopped running to take one for myself, I then changed the sheets on the bed and collapsed into it again.

I reached for where my cigarettes normally are but they weren't there. I glanced around the room, thinking of all the places I could have put them before realising that this wasn't my room. It was Scorpius's. Mine was light green walls with white furnishings; his was light blue with brown furnishings. He had belongings thrown all across the room and in my room you could see the whole floor. The good thing about it was that I knew where he kept his cigarettes, pinching two to smoke as I needed it after what I had just done.

I didn't think I could see Scorpius's face again to even swap rooms.

I stayed where I was and just prayed no one would walk in in the morning.

**A/N: Ana, thank you so much for the review, glad you love the story. **

**I'd love people if they reviewed this chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

Scorpius

I woke up with searing pain in my backside. I released a scream of pain into my pillow as I remembered what exactly had happened and how exactly I was feeling sore. What I didn't remember was why I had done it, oh I remembered everything that had happened but I didn't get why I slept with him.

At the party I liked it but I was drunk then and when I was drunk I'd do anything with anyone. But last night I had willingly given myself up to a guy and liked it.

I was straight, not gay. And I was most certainly not attracted to Albus Potter.

I stood up and headed for the shower peeking into Albus's room to see that he was fast asleep when I noticed he wasn't in his room he was in mine and I had been in his. I did not remember that.

I stripped off and jumped into the shower, I had cleaned myself off thoroughly after I had sex but I still scrubbed my body until I felt the sex leave me, until I was clean.

I didn't know what was worse-that I was gay or that I had sex with Albus Potter.

He had got under my skin that was all. He had pissed me so much that I had to sleep with him. No that didn't sound right. Fuck.

But was I gay? Could I possibly be gay I had to find out.

I dressed up in tight grey jeans and a red buttoned t-shirt then grabbed my mobile and went downstairs. I had to see the one person who could possibly help me out with this.

My mom worked from home but today I knew she had a job interview for a better paying job, I hadn't really listened much. My dad was a lawyer who was in all day today. With both parents out, only the Potters were here so I was able to sneak out.

I had to take a dozen buses to get there or that was how it seemed. You never knocked on his front door you always just walked in. I walked through the apartment going towards the sound of the music. His bedroom. I pushed it open and had to put a hand over my eyes quickly.

"Scorpion it's okay"

"No it's not" I said still keeping my eyes shielded.

"My friend he's just a little bit shy" Roman muttered.

"Roman who you talking to?"

"You can open your eyes now" He said.

I half-opened one seeing that he pulled the covers up. "Scorpion you just walked in here"

"Who were you talking to?"

"My package" Roman grinned down at himself.

"You're disgusting" I told him.

"Scorpius masturbating is perfectly natural, now why don't you go drown some whisky down your throat and I'll join you when I'm changed"

"Okay" I went into his kitchen and filled a glass up with his whisky. Roman didn't take long to get changed and soon joined me on the bar stools.

"So what's up Scorpion?"

"How can you tell something is up?" I asked.

"Because there's no snarky attitude" Roman popped me on the nose and I smiled.

"Yeah you got me"

"So?"

"I got fucked" He just raised an eyebrow. I took a breath. "I got fucked in the ass"

Roman was just about to take a drink which went everywhere as he dropped it in shock. "Are you being serious? Scorpion you didn't tell us you were joining the gay committee" He took his wand out to clean up the liquid.

"I'm not gay, that's the problem"

"Ah" Roman jumped of the stall. "Follow me" I followed him into his game room. His apartment was one straight narrow hallway with rooms hanging off it, meant to have one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room which he changed into a game room.

I sank into the green beanbag as he took the red one. The game room was a swirl of colours and technology. Roman reached for the cabinet hanging on the wall bringing out a packet of what looked like weed and a bottle of Jacks.

"So now you're wondering if you're gay or not"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not"

"You just said pretty sure so now your doubting yourself because you might actually be gay"

"I slept with one guy! How the fuck could am I gay?"

"Why are you arguing with me Scorpion? You're the one who said you might be gay, not me"

"I hate you" I complained flopping my head down on the back of the beanbag. Roman just smiled as he chugged down Jacks. The guy was training to be a psychologist in the Ministry. He was good at that which was why everybody came to him with their problems because he often fixed them or at least help you cope with it. He was also the man to go to get anything.

He was three years older than me and one of my close friends.

"No you don't you love me" Roman stuck his tongue out, his mouth a flash of silver with the tongue piercing he had.

"So how do I know?"

"Well what happened?" Roman threw his leg over his lap and balanced the bottle on his knee his eyes fixed on mine.

I looked down at my lap. "There's this guy whose family came to stay for the summer who just happens to be a guy that I totally loathe. He proceeded to walk in on me while I was naked, he stole my girlfriend and we got into a physical fight. Then things slightly changed and we started talking at night and then back to each other's throats in the day. Then we went to a party and we made out, he took drugs and I got into trouble with the parents for it.

We ignored each other and then we got into another fight and it turned sexual and we slept together"

Roman nodded. "If he was a girl could you see things happening between you two?"

"I don't want things to happen between us"

"Because you still hate him"

"I don't know. You've confused me even more now"

"I'm sorry Scorpion" Roman came over to me and kneeled in front of me tilting my chin up. "When's the last time you and a girl did anything?"

"I had a girlfriend but I wasn't really into her. Am I gay?"

He leaned forwards and kissed me, his tongue probing my mouth. I moaned as my tongue ran over his tongue piercing. I arched into him as I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kissed him deeper, his hands ran over my back pulling me into his lean hard body. We gasped for air and he pulled away.

"Come on" He held out his hand, I grasped it and then we were flying. I landed on my hands and knees my head dizzy from the apparition, Roman looked down at me and laughed.

"Funny" I glared at him as I stood up. We were in an alleyway next to a grey building which Roman opened the door too, colours, music and voices float out. "Isn't it a bit too early for a club?" I asked him, it was only morning after all.

"Oh Scorpion" He shook his head as he held onto the door. "For some people the party never ends"

"What we doing here?"

"I'm going to find you a girl and you're going to make out with her. And don't you dare ask me why"

I didn't dare. We walked into the club just as busy as it is in the night-time, it didn't take long before Roman was pulling me over to an attractive female.

"This is my friend Charlie" Roman explained to me having to yell. "She's going to be your test"

Charlie grabbed my arm before I could blink and kissing me. She was good but her body just wasn't right, she was a real good kisser but I just wasn't in to it. She pulled away. "I didn't feel anything either, it's okay I'm a lesbian" Charlie hugged Roman briefly and then spun out into the crowd.

"So you're not hmm?" Roman leaned on the bar as he looked at me.

"I preferred you" I admitted.

Roman laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Go out with him and see how it goes. He's the guy that made you realise you were into guys, hate can turn into anything, just give it a try"

**A/N: Should he take the advice or not? **

**I went into this fan fiction with them both being straight so why I got them to sleep together was for them to find out that they are both into guys. There attracted to each other because there both good-looking guys, they don't feel anything else for each other yet. **

**Thanks for the reviews folks! **


	16. Chapter 16

Albus

Hands ran down my chest and pinched my nipples hard from where I was sitting on my desk. "You bastard" Scorpius growled.

"What the hell?" I jumped up.

"You fucked me" Scorpius glared at me.

"You wanted it, you begged me" I shoved him in the chest with my finger.

"And what you didn't like it?" Scorpius stepped forwards and brushed his lips over my neck. "Hmm" His lips felt so good, I groaned.

"You're the one that fucked me it's only fair if I return the favour" Scorpius spun me around to my desk and bent me over it, his one hand creeping under my legs and grasping me there.

"Yes anything" I reached behind to grasp his hair tightly as he tugged my jeans down.

He soon had my boxers down and moved away to release himself from the confines of his clothes. I had no idea why I was doing this apart from that he got me hard and I wanted him in me.

His finger breached me first; I jumped at the contact of cold liquid. "Relax" Scorpius placed his free hand on my shoulder. "It's lube, I'm opening you up unlike you did for me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say you're sorry" Scorpius squeezed my shoulder hard, his finger digging in harder.

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"Like you did before" Scorpius pulled his finger out and backed away. I looked over my shoulder as he rolled out a condom cock. I forgot to use one, had I really wanted to fuck him that bad?

"Scor I-"

"Don't" He growled and started pushing in. I leaned back against his chest relaxed, accepting him. I clenched his hair tighter as tears ran down my face at the pain which made him hiss.

He reached around to grab my cock again and started to pump it as he thrusted in slowly, making the pain disappear into pleasure. I yelled at him to go faster faster as the pleasure build up.

We came at the same time panting. Scorpius pulled away but I latched on to him, turning around so I could see his face, I leaned forwards into his chest and he walked us backwards till we hit the bed.

"Scorpius" I turned towards him, catching his face in my palm. "I am sorry"

"No" He pulled but I pulled him back to me.

"Let me say it Scorpius"

"Why?" Scorpius leaned back till he was sitting on his knees staring into my eyes. "Why are you apologising now? You never cared then, why do you suddenly not want me to hurt any more?"

"I don't know" I moved off the bed and headed for the shower not wanting to me in the same room with him any more I didn't get why I was feeling like this, it made no sense. Scorpius was right, since when did I care about him?

All we had done was fought since he started living here, what could a couple of fucks do to change my mind so quickly?

Since when did sex make you care more about a person? I shook my head quickly at that, no I didn't care. I didn't, I don't, I swear. I punched the wall as the water poured down my back, not that it gave me any answers.

When I went back into my room after the shower Scorpius was sitting in army pants and a white vest-top on the bed, hair wet. "I used the shower downstairs" Scorpius said. I just nodded and digged in the wardrobe for some clothes.

"I don't know isn't an answer" Scorpius told me as I dropped the towel and pulled my clothes on.

"It is when you don't know why" I turned back to him.

Scorpius just nodded and turned away. "So you mean it? That you're sorry?"

"I didn't mean I'm sorry for what I did; I just meant I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you"

"Right" Scorpius chuckled. "So you thought doing that wasn't going to hurt me?"

"Well no but I didn't do it to hurt you"

""Would you do it again?"

"No"

"What if she wanted you back, you'd say no?"

"Well" I paused.

"Yeah just great"

"Oh like you wouldn't?" I yelled at him.

"Just don't say sorry" He yelled back.

"Fine I won't"

"Go out with me"

"What?" I stared at him.

"I said" He jumped off the bed and held me by the shoulders. "Go out with me"

"I'm not gay and I don't like you"

"Neutral"

"Then why?"

"To prove it" He leaned forwards and just brushed his lips on mine. "Go out with me and prove how much you don't like me and how much you are so straight"

"It makes no sense"

"Sure it does. Go out with me for the remaining of the summer holidays and when it's over, when we go back to Hogwarts it's over. We should feel no different no?"

"Oh I bet you I won't"

"Oh you can trust me that I won't"

And goddamit I said yes.

**A/N: Short I know but necessary yes? Thank you Sagesiv and rdemon for the reviews. Oh and rdemon It wasn't a mistake saying Scorpius's name as Scorpion, it's just what Roman calls him, I should have mentioned that, sorry**


	17. Chapter 17

Scorpius

On the day I was free of my grounding I woke up and got punched in the face. "Aw fuck" I rubbed my nose.

"I'm sorry Scorpius" Blaise apologised giggling and collapsed down at my side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he rested his head on my chest. I stroked his hair.

"I came to see you baby"

"Don't call me that" I frowned.

"Roman told me of your visit"

"That little snitch, what the fuck did he say?"

"Get me a cigarette and I'll tell you"

"Bitch"

"I know"

"Move then" I got out the bed and fished under the bed but there was none. "Shit I don't have any"

"Well I guess you're never know then"

"Fine lets go to the shop" I stood up.

"But you gotta shower first, right?"

"You know me too well" I grinned at Blaise who got under the covers of my quilt and curled up under them, his brown hair all that you can see poking out of the top.

I went into the bathroom closing the door behind me to see Albus sitting on the counter dressed. "What you doing just sitting there?" I asked him. Albus, my boyfriend. It felt so weird saying that, I had never had a boyfriend before and never imagined it being Albus even though the relationship wasn't really real.

"Are you going to tell Blaise about us?" He just asked legs swinging slowly back and forth.

"Hey you're wearing my trousers!" My favourite army pants he had on.

"Yes and?"

"Take them off"

"But your my boyfriend" Albus smirked. "And couples wear each other's clothes"

"I don't care, take them off" I rushed him and he ran into his room. I caught hold of him before he could run out of his room. I tugged the pants down, my other hand digging into Albus shoulder as he struggled to get away from me. He managed and skirted away, pants around his knees. "Alright alright" He held his hand up and then yanked them off and threw them at me.

"Why did you take them?" I asked him.

"I liked them"

"Ass" I stalked out the room, took a quick shower and then joined Blaise. We walked down to the tobacco shop in comfortable silence, the kind only two people who have been friends for years could have. I went into the shop while Blaise waited at the lamppost. Oh great, it was the guy that wouldn't serve underage kids, I reached for my pocket where my wand was and held it in my hands. "ID" The guy asked then rolled his eyes as he saw me. "Okay kid look"

"Obliviate" I muttered smiling as the memory charm took hold of him and he sold me the tobacco.

"Here" I shoved the packet into his hands laughing.

"What's with you?" Blaise asked.

"He wouldn't serve me" I showed Blaise the wand in my pocket.

"Oh" Blaise laughed along with me as we walked down the road and turned in at a café. "I am so glad they took the underage trace off"

"Trust me, I do feel sorry for them muggle-borns"

"Really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Nah"

"I thought so; you find a table I'll pay"

I sat on the table outside, it was the summer so it was warm weather and they had banned smoking inside. The trace had been taken off just as I entered Hogwarts, thank god. The Minister of Magic Randy Rockwell had changed the law so that the trace was taken off children in magical families while muggle-borns trace would not be removed. He taken this action because he felt that parents should have control over their children performing magic outside of school, however it only applied to magical families. Rockwell had been a Slytherin who came from a pure-blood line, no one had been surprised that he had changed the law but there was plenty who had something to say about it.

I liked the guy because I loved using magic outside of school, it came in useful sometimes.

Blaise came back with two coffees and a plate high of scones. "Oh you old woman you" I smirked.

"Fuck you" Blaise smiled sitting next to me. "Besides old women can't eat a plate full"

"True" I took a scone and broke it in half, popping it in my mouth. We always went to this café normally we picked out the pastries which were to die for, but the scones were just as good. They were buttery and laden with strawberry jam. We eat them rather quickly and swallowed our coffee's down and lit up two cigarettes. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Oh yeah, well he just said you came around his and I quote "My little Scorpion" I smiled at the name, Roman had always called me that. He gave everybody nicknames and then added little or big in front of it depending if you were older or younger than him. "Has come by mine with a sexual problem, I sprayed my drink everywhere and was like what? Then he says a sexuality problem and I was like, oh okay, I always knew he wasn't straight"

"That's all he said? Why did you think I was gay?"

"Yep he didn't say anything more. Oh come on I'm gay myself, you didn't think I wouldn't notice?"

I studied him for a while, debating on whether to tell him. "I have a boyfriend" I ducked my eyes down fumbling for another cigarette. Blaise took them off me and made me look at him. "Who?"

"No one"

"Scorpius don't you lie to me boy"

"Blaise" I looked away.

"No" Blaise gripped my shoulders hard and brought me around to him. "I love you okay? Whoever your boyfriend is I'll accept him or if I don't like him I'll at least remain civil, for you. Unless he hurts you and then I'll go kick his ass"

"It's a complicated relationship"

"Scorpius" Blaise whined. "I'm the king of complicated relationships, you can tell me"

"Well it's not complicated its more weird"

"I am weird, Scorpius!"

"Blaise I'm going out with this guy but were only doing it to show each other how much we don't like each other"

A knowing smile crept onto his face. "Oh Scorpio its Albus potter isn't it? And don't ask me why I knew that, it's obvious. You're living together; you're determined to hate each other. It's not that hard"

"Okay fine now you know" I took the packet from him lighting up one.

"Do you think it will work?" Blaise asked.

"I know it will"

000

"I told Blaise" I told Albus when I got home leaning up against the wall outside his bedroom.

"And I told Louis"

I nodded.

"He can keep a secret and he gets it" Albus frowned then. "Expects too much apparently"

"Blaise was the same. I don't think anybody else would get it-"

"And what's the point when it our relationship will be over in a month?"

"Exactly" I chuckled. "What kind of couple knows when their relationship is over? It's just funny"

"I'm glad it's humouring you" Albus's eyes twinkled as he stretched out his body provocatively.

"Albus" I groaned.

"Oh come on Scorpius, what's the point of this relationship if we can't get something out of it?"

"I wasn't complaining Albus" I laughed.

"Oh" His eyes drawed down to his own cock. I kicked the door closed and got on that bed.

000

Were these two dumb? The person who had been hiding in the hallway as Albus and Scorpius had talked shook their head in disbelief. The person could hear them out here, the two of them were absolutely shit at hiding stuff.

Interesting relationship the person knew that for sure, never heard of that kind of relationship before.

And Blaise and Louis thought there was something more there, Albus and Scorpius only liked each other sexually. The person wasn't sure of their take on this relationship. Let it play out for a while and then the person could tell.

Let it play out…that could be interesting…and if they got caught they got caught.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! PhoenixGirl369 and rdemon. **

**rdemon: Scorpius may know that he's gay but he certainly doesn't like Albus yet. This fic is humour there's no way their first date will go off with a hitch, their date will be next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sagesiv: He's Blaise's son- Blaise Junior, thanks for the review! **

Albus

"We have to go on a date" I told Scorpius standing by the connecting door as he slowly woke up from his afternoon nap. And I was being serious, the guy took naps in the afternoon like he was a baby or an old man whichever one you preferred. A lot of what Scorpius did was just strange.

"We have to?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"That's what couples do, go on dates"

"And you couldn't have put it some other way?"

"Like what?"

"Gee I don't know- some other way then we have to go on a date-way to kill the mood man"

I just opened the door. "Well you take your daily twice a day shower and I'll get dressed then meet me by the bus stop when you're done"

"Hang on" Scorpius called out as I exited through the bathroom. "Where we going?"

"Somewhere" I stepped into my room as Scorpius followed behind me, I stopped him from entering my room by covering the doorway with my body. He stopped just a few centimetres in front of me. "Who says you get to pick where we go?"

"Because" I angled my body forward so that we were touching. "I just did" I grab his ass and bring him down hard on me; he shudders at the contact and grips my hair, almost straddling me while on his feet.

I moaned at the tug he gave me and rubbed up against him, my lips on his neck. "Now go get showered"

I tore myself away and slammed my door behind me, turning up the volume on the TV to drown out his cussing over me.

I dressed into a fresh clean pair of boxers as just even a little bit of contact with Scorpius was enough to not just get me hard but wet also. Damn him.

I didn't get my attraction to the guy, at all. I didn't even like the guy, okay that was a lie. Maybe I liked him a little, he was an awesome fighter, a great drinking partner and was easy to have a conversation with, but that was all.

I dressed into a dark blue buttoned shirt that goes nicely with black jeans leaving it untucked, I put my feet into loafers and threw on a leather jacket.

I looked in the mirror and combed through my hair then had a thought of _why the hell am I getting dressed up for HIM. _Sometimes I just didn't understand myself.

"Hey mom can I take the car?" I asked her entering the living room where she was sitting with Astoria and bottles of wine. They were both laughing and they just looked drunk.

"Sure sure thing baby" Yep, definitely drunk. And it was only six in the afternoon.

"Okay" I turned towards the door.

"No wait, wait" My mom called out.

"Yes?" I turned back.

"Who you taking on a date?"

"Who say's I'm going on a date?"

"The way you're dressed" Astoria raised a wine bottle to me.

"And the car" My mom added.

"Just this girl" I rolled my eyes.

"What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Why yes it does" Mom slung an arm around my shoulder. We were the same height, I hadn't noticed that before. "I want to know who my little boy is going on a date with"

"Oh mom" I pushed her away embarrassed. "I'm not you're little boy"

"They think they can grow up so quickly" Mom said to Astoria pinching my cheek. Astoria laughed.

"Mom please"

Why is it that moms are always there to embarrass you? It was never dad, always mom.

"I have to go" I told her.

"But I'm not sure I want my little boy to go on a date"

"Okay hands up I lied, I'm going out to get drunk can I snag a bottle of wine?"

"Okay then" Mom shoved me a bottle and practically pushed me out the door.

Bonus: I got wine. Mom when she was drunk got silly as drunks do, but she also became even more protective then she normally was and would give you anything especially her drink.

I guess I could blame my mom for giving me the heritage of when drunk you want anything. If I never had that then I wouldn't be going on a date with a boy.

But alas here I was.

I waited where I said I would and watched Scorpius walking down the street five minutes later. He had his head down and was punching his fingers on the phone. The sun came across him, highlighting his hair bringing out the gold locks.

I grasped his shirt as he began to walk past, bringing him slamming into the car and I kissed him.

"What was that for?" Scorpius asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Get in" I told him bringing up the window. I looked across at him as he got in. "Is it wrong of me to kiss my boyfriend?"

"No" Scorpius said. I started the car. "So when did you learn to drive?"

"My mom taught me" I told him as I drove down the road. "When I turned fifteen, I got my licence a year later. I borrow my parent's car but I'm barely allowed too"

"So where we going?"

"I told you before, I'm not telling you"

"I don't think I like you"

I took him to a place that I had took Kasey too which I knew I shouldn't but I didn't know another place. I couldn't ask my parents and I'd feel awkward asking Draco, as cool as he was, being as it was his son I was taking out.

The only options left were my siblings. Lily was a lost clause, she unlike many teenagers didn't believe in love and would never go on dates, preferring the fuck and leave option. James was a sort-of-romantic but he never liked to spend money on any other but himself, even his girlfriend's so he wouldn't know.

When we got out the car I realised Scorpius was an impatient dick. We were arguing as we stepped into the restaurant. "You don't drive fast enough" Scorpius decided.

"I don't drive fast enough; you need to learn to be patient"

"If you told me in the first place then I could have lasted through the slow drive"

"So you drive next time if you think you're so much faster than me" I hissed at him getting me a dirty look from the old couple sitting at a table we just walked past.

"Yeah and what the fuck are you two staring at?" Scorpius snapped at them.

The couple looked startled and slightly fearful, I grabbed Scorpius's arm. "I am so sorry" I told the couple and then pulled him away to a corner table.

"What did you do that for?" Scorpius rubbed his arm.

"Why do you have to go on the defense all the while?"

"Because I just do okay"

"Is everything going on okay here?" The waiter asked giving out two menu's. I know what it must look like with us two leaning close to each other and arguing. "Were fine, thank you" Scorpius told him practically ripping the menu out his hand.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

He sighed and slumped in his seat. "Sorry, I'll try to be good"

"Aw isn't that a good little boy?" I teased making him throw me a dark look.

An waitress came back to us, clearly Scorpius had scared the other waiter away. I inclined my head to read her badge Liz, nice. She was nice but I looked away quickly, this may be a fake relationship but I would never look at someone else when I was on a date.

She set bread and water down on the table and then asked Scorpius what he wanted then turned to me. "And what would you want?" She asked me with a seductive tilt to her voice. I was getting hit on while I was on a date with another person, I had never had that happen to me before and I didn't know what I was supposed to do about it.

"Um the steak with chips" I pushed the menu into her hands.

"So if you want to?" She started before I saw the jug of water coming towards me, I didn't have time to jump up before the water soaked into my lap. I looked up in shock as Liz jumped back, having been splashed with it.

"Ooops slip of the hand" Scorpius snagged his hand back from where he threw the jug over me. I knew it was him I could tell by the grin on his face.

"It's okay honey" Scorpius rounded the table with napkins and dabbing them on my lap.

"I can do it myself" I stilled his hand feeling my member harden. Damn Scorpius. He grinned and I felt like punching him. Bastard. "You infuriate me"

"Yeah well you piss me off"

"Can't wait till we fucking get home"

"Yeah well I think you need to watch yourself when we get home"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews hagithara and rdemon**

Scorpius

I stormed out the restaurant in a rage. If it wasn't bad enough that he decided to get it on with someone else while on a date with me, he then left me to pay for the meal.

And what was he mad at me for? Because I decided to comfort two homophobic dicks and threw water on him for hitting on someone else?

I glared at the waitress as I went out and headed over to Albus's parent's car. He was drinking from a wine bottle in the passenger seat. "Oh I'm driving am I?" I snarled getting into the driver's seat and snagging the bottle off him.

"Hey that's mine" Albus complained snagging it back as I put the car in drive.

"What we can't share anymore?" I asked driving off down the road.

"We could have shared that waitress"

I gritted my teeth and ignored him, trying to focus on getting home from here.

"Hey Albus what are the directions?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You knew coming here"

"Yeah well, I forgot"

I turned to look at him. "Are you drunk already? Lightweight"

"Go to hell" I took the wine bottle off him, wound down my window and chucked it out.

"What. The. Hell" Albus reached for the door handle, I locked it thankful I had driven this type of car before. My dad would never allow me a car or let me drive his. Mom just plain did not like cars so no help there. So I carjacked but I gave the cars back I swear.

"You bastard" Albus slumped in his seat. "You utter bastard"

I ignored him and continued to drive, where I didn't know. But it was starting to get dark and there was really no one out and about to ask.

"Al, were lost"

"Oh really? I don't care" Albus said picking at his fingernails, with a moody look on his face.

"Right if that's the way you want it" I swung the car wild making Albus scream out in shock. I laughed my head off. Albus grabbed for the wheel pressing his foot hard on the pedal sending the car flying.

The car cantered over a low wall and went barreling down. I hid my head not wanting to see where the hell I was going, it was over in seconds the car landing with a thud and sinking softly.

I was so glad that I was a quidditch and horse rider, where both times I had taken falls so that I didn't show myself up by throwing up, like Albus did.

Thankfully the car had landed upright but the back of it had hit the wall, blowing out the window.

I got out the car seeing that we landed on the beach. How far out-of-town had I gone? Jesus, the beach was ages away from where I lived.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at Albus who was wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You idiot"

"Yeah well" Albus leant down to the floor picking up some sweets that said Cherry Drops and plopping one in. I ignored him and walked down the beach. I knew how to get to the beach and back home but not in the dark and especially not without a car.

I was going to have to stay out on a beach, at night, in the cold, with HIM.

I was so pissed off at him, the whole night was a mess and it was all his fault.

I stormed over to him and threw him out the car; he was fast on the reflexes and tackled me to the floor. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and cupped his groin over his jeans. "This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?" I hissed into his ear. "Getting me all wound up"

I lift myself off him to pull down his jeans and boxers roughly.

"Huh" I say as I lower myself back down. "Is this what you wanted?" I grated against him, pushing him deeper into the sand. He moaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes"

I smirked moving up and down on him, pushing him further into the sand each time. "Fuck Scorpius, I'm about to"

I rolled off him, moving behind him and holding back his hands.

"Scorpius please" Albus pushed his hips up in need. I stayed there as he bucked and cried out to get any release at all. When he started to calm down I walked away before a hand roughly pulled me back. "No, you don't get to do that to me, Malfoy"

He pulled me back to the sand onto my hands and knees and then Albus digged his fingers into my hips as I felt his breath on my neck. He pulled my khaki trousers back following with my boxers. His hands ran over my ass and then pushed a finger in as his other hand came around to grab my cock.

"Fuck me" I looped my hand around his neck and then spun him around.

"You bitch" Albus scrambled after me but in the sand it was hard to run fast that we both went tumbling down.

He attacked my mouth first, rolling me into the sand. The sand was gritty and on my crotch it itched. I grabbed his hand and held it there which smoothed away the itchiness.

Who the hell said having sex in the sand was fantastic? Nutters obviously.

"Problem Malfoy?" Albus lifted my chin up to meet his eyes as he palmed me.

"I hate the beach"

Albus laughed.

And then we were okay again.

000

Or maybe we weren't okay; Albus was a really fucking dick.

"Where's the wood?" I yelled out at him after he came back with nothing.

I had sent him off to get some wood so we could make a fire. The night had gotten on and it was becoming really cold. We could have stayed in the car but since there was a big gaping hole in the back it was best to lie in the sand next to a fire. While the car could protect us from some of the cold, due to it being a windy night the cold would blow through to us. It was much better to sleep outside next to a fire and capturing the warmth from that.

"There wasn't any" Albus narrowed his eyes at my tone. "Don't believe me, go look for yourself jackass"

I hugged my arms to my torso as chills ran through my body.

"Besides we're wizards, surely we can start a fire"

"What? With no wands?"

Albus gritted his teeth. "And I thought I was the drunken one"

"Yeah well, I have no idea how to start a fire without one"

"Me neither" Albus bit his lip.

I sat down curling into myself; I kept my eyes on Albus as he paced back and forth. I rested my head on my knees and turned my attention to the water and then around to the thicket of trees. My gaze was moving past when I spotted a black shadow looming in the trees.

I screeched rushing to my feet. "Scorpius what is it?" Albus hurried over to me, I turned to him and buried my head in his chest, throwing my arms around him.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"I saw something in the trees, over there" I turned my gaze back, Albus's arms tight around me.

"Okay" Albus said. "If its human's then-"

"The only humans that will be around here are serial killers or gangs"

"Gee thanks Scorp that just makes me feel even better"

"If it's not and we don't have our wands, I want to go home"

"Well we can't go home"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" I thumped Albus in the chest and tore myself away from him. Goosebumps not related to the cold run up and down my skin and I felt something watching me. I felt vulnerable without my wand and cursed myself for not bringing it out with me.

The wind whipped around at me and Albus who stood a few feet away looking in all directions. I couldn't look at the thicket of trees but I couldn't look away, I just didn't know what to do.

I sank to the ground, fear seeping into every bone of my body and I just wanted my dad. When I was a child and scared of the dark dad would be there, comforting me. When I was a teenager and heartbroken dad was there.

I needed him now, I was scared.

"Albus, they need to leave me alone" I whispered.

"Scorpius who?" Albus kneeled down beside me. "Who need to leave you alone?"

"Whoever's out here. Albus I can't do it, we need to go"

"Okay" Albus pulled me up and we started to walk down the beach wrapped up in each other for comfort while keeping our eye on our surroundings.

The beach seemed to stretch for miles and I still felt the gaze upon my back as we walked further from the thicket of trees. We had only taken a few steps when Albus grip tightened on me and we drew to a halt. "Albus what is it?"

"I thought I heard something, I- let's hurry"

A warm tickle blew over my neck; I clamped my hand down on my neck and jumped.

"Scorpius?" Albus stared at me; I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I felt something on the back of my neck" I grabbed his hand. "We need to run"

We legged it, our hands entwined and then I knew something was hot on our heels.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Rdemon: I did look up your story, can't say I've read them two as a pairing. **

Albus

Just as we started to run I could hear something coming right after us but when I turned to look there was nothing there. I looked down at my phone; I had sent the text a minute ago, where the hell was she?

I ran towards the thickets of trees dragging Scorpius with me who was lagging behind. Just as I felt something snap at me I fell over a tree branch and went flying through the air and landed with a snap.

"Albus" Scorpius screamed. I lifted my hand up to my head as I slumped to the ground dizzily. Scorpius was running towards me when something grabbed him, throwing him to the ground.

"No" I screamed as something slashed out at him across his side, ripping through his shirt and leaving a red angry gash. I pushed the dizziness to the back of my mind and pulled myself up into a sitting position, I had to get up and help Scorpius. Scorpius was screaming as the thing lashed out at him again and then I felt heavy breath behind my ear.

I pushed up on my elbows and tried to heave myself up. I got my torso up but when I lifted up my right leg, pain rippled across my whole body and I fell back to the ground. Tears ran out of my eyes at the astounding pain and then something began to lick at it.

"Get the hell away from my brother, Avada Kedavra" Green light shot out and I turned my head away. It died down and I looked across at Scorpius as the clawing at him paused and I heard feet come running towards us.

"Oh shit" I heard Lily mutter. She drew something from her ankle and hurried in front of me casting the killing spell as she lashed out with a knife in her other hand. The feet stopped and then all that could be heard was a low whine.

Lily stepped back and then plunged her knife into where the whining was coming from. She hurried back to me. "No Scorpius first" I told her.

"Albus your leg"

"Yeah but he's bleeding" I argued. Lily took one last look at me and hurried over to Scorpius. I let my head slump back to the ground and breathed deeply, I was just so damn tired and the pain.

"Hey Albus" Lily slapped my face and I startled awake. "Don't fall asleep"

"Scorpius?"

"He's fine" She said just as Scorpius dropped down beside me.

"He fell over; you won't be able to fix his leg"

Lily nodded. "'Ferula'"

The pain of my leg vanished and then I felt discomfort at my neck. "Hey don't move" Lily commanded, holding me still as she tapped her wand three times chanting Vulnera Sanentur.

"Can you pick him up?" Lily turned to Scorpius who nodded. Lily rolled me on to my good side lifting me up and then I was in Scorpius's arms. I lay my head against his chest wrapping my arms around him tightly. Lily grasped Scorpius's arm and then we were flying, landing just outside Malfoy Manor.

"You can apparate" Scorpius asked Lily, shocked.

"There's a lot of things I can do Scorpius" Lily winked at him.

"Lily" I growled in warning.

Lily just smiled knowingly at me and hurried up the steps to the house. "Dad, mom, come quickly"

Scorpius walked over to the house where I was transferred to stronger arms and placed on the sofa. "What the hell happened?" Dad asked leaning down beside me.

"They were attacked, Albus called me. I healed them from the attack but Albus had already broken his leg, there was nothing I could do"

"Attack?" Draco Malfoy came to the living room door looking around at all the faces and then hurrying to his son. "Scorpius, are you okay? Why is your shirt ripped?!"

"I don't know what attacked me" Scorpius looked across at Lily. "Lily killed it"

"Lily?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what it was. It clawed at Scorpius three times but I healed the gashes it made and the swipe it got at Albus too" Lily was lying when she said she didn't know what it was. I could tell when she was lying; she knew exactly what it was.

"Lily go get up ice" Dad told her. "What the hell were you two boys?"

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Out clubbing with Astoria and don't change the question"

"I-" I didn't know what the hell to say!

"We both went out to the same place so Albus offered me a ride back but we got lost" Scorpius said smoothly.

"How the hell did you get lost?"

"They were at the beach" Lily said as she came back in with the ice that dad set on my leg. "I was at home when Albus texted me and I apparated there just in time, thank god"

"You didn't think to tell me?" Dad turned a sharp gaze to Lily.

"I panicked"

"You can apparate?" Draco asked in interest. "You're only fourteen"

Lily shrugged. "I nearly got arrested two years ago. They put the cuffs on me and I didn't want to be in a prison cell and then I just found myself not there anymore. Of course the ministry wasn't too happy about showing magic to muggle's but I just played innocent"

Draco laughed and Scorpius couldn't hold back a grin. Dad just glared at my leg which was now numb from the ice.

"Of course if you ever do that Scorpius, I'll skin you alive" Draco said to Scorpius then hugged him to him. "Thanks for helping my son" He said over Scorpius's head to Lily.

"Anytime"

I felt a slight twinge of guilt about what I did to Scorpius as I saw how much Draco cared for his son and how grateful he was to Lily. Scorpius was Draco's only son so all the love that my parents shared between all three of us was all focused on Scorpius. I didn't know how Draco could have ever forgiven me for that.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Scorpius asked Draco.

"For getting lost? Don't be silly boy, unless you're lying about that?"

"What no" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Okay then, just go get some sleep" Draco walked Scorpius out the room leaving just the three of us. "Lily you go back to bed too or though I doubt you were sleeping. And next time you tell me if Albus is in danger"

"Maybe, if I have time" Lily grinned then kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks Lily"

"Nah, now you owe me brother" She punched my shoulder and then left the room too.

Dad wrapped my leg up and then helped me into bed, with the promise that he'd get me crutches. It wasn't too long that dad left my room again when Lily came through with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Since you can't smoke, guess a drink would have to do instead. HEY SCORPIUS, GET IN HERE" Lily took a drag of the bottle and then passed it to me as Scorpius came through.

"Scorp come" Lily sat in the middle of my bed and pulled him to it. "There we go, now we sleep"

"What are you crazy? We're not sleeping together"

"We've all been through a traumatic incident, we are sleeping together" Lily wrapped an arm around Scorpius so that he couldn't leave. "Don't make me hurt you brother" Lily grinned down at me.

"Fine"

"Scorpius?"

"I'm not messing with you" Scorpius gave me a look across from Lily who catched on to it and smacked us both, hard. "Ow"

Lily rested her head on my chest as Scorpius head rested on her legs on a pillow and his hand came to clutch on to mine.

The next morning I confronted her about it. I was on the clutches which made it easier to get around but still I got everyone doing stuff for me. I had to take a bath instead of a shower which sucked, I hated baths.

After breakfast I went on search for her, she was in her bedroom smoking a joint. "Why did you lie last night?" I asked her after I had closed the door and put a silencing charm up.

"I lied, when?" Lily looked up at me as she stubbed the joint out.

"When you said that you didn't know what attacked me and Scorpius" I reminded her. "I can tell when you're lying Sis, now tell me"

Lily sighed and gestured for me to sit down on the bed. She brought out a lighter and just flicked it, again and again. "I know some things. The wizarding world thinks that they know every magical creäture out there but they don't. Have you ever heard one mention of a demon? No you haven't but they exist Albus.

There are lots of things out there; I'm trying to learn what they are and how to defeat them"

"Do you know what it was that attacked me?"

"Yeah" Lily put the lighter down and turned full attention to me. "But you have to tell me something"

"Name it"

"Are you and Scorpius going out?"

"What-no" I spluttered.

"Albus, do not make me hurt you" Lily flicked the lighter and held the flame near my face.

"Okay fine" I drew back putting up my hands, I knew she would do it, she was that crazy. "Were going out, now put that away"

Lily put it down. "Invisible dogs"

"Invisible dogs?" I asked but that did make sense. The hot heavy breathing, the fast feet, the slashes. I knew they reminded me of something and they did.

Dogs were fast and they could do a lot of damage such as deep slashes.

"And can you not tell anyone about me and Scorpius?"

"Are you embarrassed because he's a guy? Albus one of my best friends is gay, actually two but that's not the point" Lily screeched.

"Lily shush please. Just promise me you won't?"

"Tell me the story"

"When you tell me more about what the hell attacked me"

"Fine, as soon as I find out more you guys will be the second to know"

"Second?"

"Yeah. You think I'm doing this all alone? Nope, I'm not. I'll get back to you"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Rdemon: Just curious, where you thought I was taking the story? But yeah Demons-The Harry Potter books mentioned vampires but they've never mentioned demons. Do you watch Supernatural then? That is where I got the idea from. Thanks for your review. **

Scorpius

"You had a phone and you didn't think, when I was freezing my ass off to use it?-until we were in danger" I ranted at Albus the next day. It only occurred to me this morning that the fact Albus had been able to contact Lily.

"If you have called for help then your leg would not be broken"

"The reason I hadn't called was that I was pissed off at you"

"Oh just go to hell Albus" I stride away from the room, glad that for once Albus could not follow me.

"Scorpius" Dad called from the second floor as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes dad?"

"How would you and me like to do something? We haven't really had time to ourselves this holiday"

"I'd love to"

"Great we'll going to the gun range and then lunch at the range before I go to work. And come in here a second" Dad beckoned me into his study and told me to shut the door behind me. I came over to his desk and saw silver before it malterized into a gun. "Dad?" I looked down at the gun.

"Take a seat" Dad said taking his own. I sat opposite him. "I talked to Lily about what attacked you. She told me that she didn't know much but she was looking in to it. She did however tell me that yours wasn't the first and some other situations that have been going on. So for the best protection I am giving you this gun, when we go to the gun range it will not be for fun but to hone in on your skills. Understand?"

"Yes"

"And you cannot tell your mother"

"Okay"

Dad picked up the gun and handed it over gently. "I'm giving you this as a protection detail; you will not use it for any other reason apart from in an extreme circumstance. To do so will result in this gun being taken off you, a bodyguard put in place instead and a punishment put in order. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Son?"

I hand signed no bullshit. My mom who was a nurse taught us all how to do sign language but my dad and I only used it when we were being serious.

I went back up into my room to get changed out of my pjams and to put the gun away safely. I heard a bang from the bathroom and a thud. I went into the bathroom.

"I'm fucking fine"

"Shut up Albus" I grasped him under the armpits and hauled him up, setting him down on the washing up basket seat. I picked up his crutches and handed them to him.

"Where you going?" Albus looked me up and down as he stood up.

"Out with my father"

"Out where?"

"Gun range and then were going for a meal"

"Lucky you" Albus snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"It's okay Scorpius, didn't know you two were having bathroom meetings?" James leant against the doorway in Albus's room.

"He fell, I helped him" I said in defence.

"Albus apologize for being mean to someone who helped you and taking your own problems out on Scorpius"

"Are you kidding me?" Albus looked back at his brother.

"No I'm not, now!"

Albus sighed loudly and looked back at me. "Sorry Scorpius" Albus pushed past his brother.

"Sorry" James said looking at me. "Dad is always busy, being an auror and Albus has always been closer to him then us"

"That must be hard. I have my parents all to myself but you three have to share yours"

"Yeah but I have my siblings, in the end who needs parents?" There was a bitter tone to his voice when he said the last bit and my gaze remained on him even as the door slammed in my face. James was probably the only person I had not talked to in the Potter family and he seemed an okay type of character who for sure valued his siblings more than anyone else, which included his parents.

I left the room and made my way back to my dad's office. "What took you so long?" He questioned.

"I was helping Albus up"

"Let's go then" Dad apparated us there as he had work in three hours' time.

Me and my dad liked to come up to the gun range ever since I was fourteen, it was a muggle activity however it was just one of our things that we did.

I picked the Springfield Armory handgun dad had got me, loaded it and then lined up, getting the target ahead of me in sight. I looked across at my dad, who raised an eyebrow, we both looked at the targets and shot.

We competed for half an hour where dad hit the target more than I did, and then for the next hour he had me practice and then we went to lunch.

We were given a pitcher of water as we sat down and then we ordered fries to share.

"We have not spoken much this summer Scorpius and when we have it's been arguments that made you avoid me to show how you don't agree with the punishment set" I flushed then, he was exactly right. I got pissed off so I avoided him. "You've been spending a lot of time with Albus recently; I thought you both hated each other?"

"We did but were working it out. Besides I'm friends with his cousin"

"You like Louis Weasley?"

"Yeah he's good for Blaise, can actually get Blaise to listen to him"

"Are they serious?"

"Yeah, you sound like you don't think they are. Is it because their young or because their gay?"

"Scorpius" Dad said, taking a sip of water. "I just don't condone it"

I looked down at the table top. "Half my friends are gay, so what? You don't like them because they are gay?"

He didn't answer so I stood up. "I'm leaving, maybe I'll go call my gay friends and have an orgy"

"Scorpius sit down please, I'm sorry" Dad pleaded. "I'm sorry. I do not just dislike your friends because their gay, okay? I just don't condone it, that is all, doesn't mean I have to dislike them. I don't condone people who like Puddlemere United, but just because I do does not mean I dislike them because they like that team"

"Okay" I sat down.

"Good son I don't want to spend the whole summer arguing with you. Is everything else okay with you?"

"It is, how's work?"

"It's not so good. The case I'm working on, the defendant is not someone I want to be defending"

"Can't you just mess the case up?"

"I could but it's the mafia so I rather not"

After the war it was hard for any Malfoy to find a job but dad needed one so he got a job in the muggle world and has liked it ever since. He took the job as a defence lawyer to defend those wrongly accused. Sure it meant protecting guilty people which was part of the job that sucked.

"Mafia?"

"It's a bit weird" Dad paused. "He goes on about knowing something that could destroy this world and yet when asked what this is he just looks so confused. I think that somebody from our world is working in one of the opposing mafias and the defendant caught them out"

"You think he's memory has been altered?"

"I do"

"You going to investigate it?"

"My hands are full on and I can't ask my investigators to investigate this"

"Harry Potter's living in your house whose head auror"

Dad pulled a face. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Teddy told you?" I sank into my seat,

"Teddy told me nothing. I've just been seeing the way you look at him"

"You know you said you didn't want any more arguments?" I fiddled with the napkin. "Well me neither"

"Scorpius you tell me now what went on with you and Mr. Potter"

000

"Hey Scorpius" Albus said after I got back, he was sitting on the sofa by himself.

"Hi"

"I'm sorry"

I turned towards him. "It's okay"

"Did you have fun?"

"I did"

"Good"

He smiled at me then picked up the crutches to stand up. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what you got? Jerks and apologies?"

Albus laughed and I smiled.

**A/N: I'm going away until Monday so I should have a chapter ready for when I get back since I'll be taking my laptop.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rdemon: It's not a mafia plot per se, it just goes altogether, you'll see in this chapter. ****Let me know if it still sounds not together. Thanks for reviewing! **

**My longest chapter yet! **

Albus

"I got it" Lily said, coming into my room uninvited where me and Scorpius were snuggling on the bed watching a movie.

"Got what?" I asked.

"Found out about what attacked you"

"Great, where's the info?"

"At Kellan and Mac's place. It's where we've been researching it"

"I am not going over there" I exclaimed.

"Suit yourself" Lily sauntered out the room without a backwards glance.

"Curse" I rested my head on Scorpius's chest, he stroked my hair.

"What's wrong with Kellan and Mac?"

"I only like one of Lily's muggle friends who is Kit, a really cool guy. But her two other friends are Graham's"

"Graham's?"

I lift my head up to his. "Graham's, you've never heard of them? They own most of England"

"How do they do that?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Their mafia"

"Oh"

"You know when Lily said she got arrested? She was doing something for them"

"So she works for them?"

I nodded. "At the moment but Lily's too powerful to be doing a muggle job for the rest of her life"

"Or she could just be the first magic Mafia"

I shot up. "Please don't say that"

Scorpius just laughed. "Is that why you called her other than anybody else?"

"Not really" I looked down at my fingers twirling them. "Something happened to James when he was in his fifth year. It had already happened but he just told me and Lil, Lil she got revenge. Me? He told us not to but Lily's Lily. So if we're in trouble we always call Lily because we will know she will sort it, do you get?"

"Yes" Scorpius stilled my hands. "Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shaking"

I caught myself and realised that I was indeed shaking. I tugged at the quilt but Scorpius was quicker pulling the quilt over the both of us. I was practically lying on him but right then I didn't care as I ducked my head into his chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, his hands running up and down my arms. Under the covers he looked very good-looking the white sheets they made him look like well, a model. It felt good but weird; I had never been this close to another male apart from my brother, which doesn't count.

"Wrong?" I looked at him. "This is" I threw the quilt off and got up, looking around for my shoes. I found them and tugged them on. "Let's go then. LILY!"

"This is wrong" Scorpius repeated. "Al what?"

"Albus"

"Huh?"

"My name is fucking Albus, not Al"

"Oh sorry" Scorpius stood up. "Do you have bipolar?"

"Do I look like I have bipolar?" I shot back.

"Yes yes you do" Scorpius said. "One minute you're upset about my brother, the next you'll angry with me"

Okay that was it, I hit him. I had to. Upset about what happened to my brother? Damn well not. I was furious, am furious. James used to be the most popular boy at Hogwarts up to the accident, after he fell down the popularity ladder by no fault of his own. No one knew about the accident but he was different after. It was just a miracle that he had survived it all.

Upset didn't even cut it. My brother nearly died, I had to hit him.

I had listened to James and Scorpius's conversation and it was true. Me, Lil and James we were close and I didn't know what I'll do without them.

There the only two people I've ever been close to emotionally without worrying that it would all be blown apart, like mine and Scorpius's ex at school. My friends I loved them but I couldn't hang out with them and tell them everything like me and siblings did.

Our parents, well. Lily resented our parents for something they done that she knew about (she wouldn't tell us) James had lost his faith in them when they hadn't even noticed after the accident how different he was. And I well I didn't feel the emotional bond with them like I did with Al and James.

"You" Scorpius held his hand over his mouth from where I hit him one. "Bastard"

There was a flash of light and then Lily came into view. "You two going to carry on fighting or coming with us?"

"Us?" I questioned as we followed Lily down the stairs.

"Your dad is coming" Lily grinned at Scorpius. "He corned me yesterday and today. He's going to drive so, come on!" Lily hopped in the passenger side first so I got into the opposite side from Scorpius in the back. At least with his dad around we can't do our suckish romance. It was the way I felt about Scorpius, not the I think I like him feel, more how I thought he looked attractive and the wanting to fuck him. And why had I been so concerned about him, someone I used to hate in our near death experience?

I just didn't get it.

Draco turned to Lily. "Do you know a Mack Tremont?"

Lily grinned. "You're defending him?"

"Yes I am"

"Well don't fucking tell them that when you get there"

"Why did you even get caught up in the mafia?" Draco wanted to know.

"They saw her kill someone and thought oh the perfect teenager killer" I joked. It wasn't the truth, she never killed for them. Oh sure she's killed before but she's never hurt an innocent. She used this device that can scan people's credit cards and steal their information and all you had to do was be close by. Probably done a drug deal or two and threatened for them.

Lily may be fourteen but she's dangerous. Example; when she was eleven and the neighbour boy started to kill animals, a sure sign of a potential serial killer, animal lover Lily did something about it. Now the boy murders no more animals, not around our town anymore. He was older than her by two years yet she terrified him enough to stop.

Lily just shook her head and smiled. "I am friends with the couple's, who are the main boss's, kids. I get payed for it, a hefty sum so why not? I've never killed unless they really deserved it"

"Why do we have to go there for it?" I asked her again.

"Because Kat Graham, their mom is a business woman she deals with the legal business deals. Her brother deals with the illegal business. Their dad is the head of the family, was until he passed it on to his children when he died. Anyway she's kind of paranoid so were not allowed to take anything in or out and we did our research in the library there"

It was massive when we pulled up. Lily got out the car and walked over to the intercom and spoke into it, by the time she was back in the car the pretty iron gates were open. Draco parked the car in the car park there which was filled up of good-looking cars. Then we followed her up to the garage door. They had no front door or side doors, the windows were shuttered up. It was off-putting but we all trusted Lily.

The garage opened revealing tools, a metal detector and two men holding the detector wands, talk about being secure. "Come on Lily" One of the men said holding his hands out. Lily took out the knife in her boot and the gun in her waistband that I knew she had on her. Then took another knife off her arm and one at the back of her boot. Draco and Scorpius both took a gun each off, like what the hell? I had nothing on me but we all had to be swiped with the wands and patted down.

We were then taken by a really gorgeous brunette with long legs. The butler, Lily informed us then told us that all the staff were attractive. Me and Draco couldn't keep our eyes off her. Scorpius was as dis-interested as Lily was, so I didn't just have a boyfriend, which was bad enough but a gay one.

We were directed into a lift and went up three floors and then were walked down to the library. "Will you require beverage's?"

"We'll be fine" Lily said. "Thank you Susan"

Inside the library was the latest technology there were. The library had glass walls so that you could look outside and see the massive pool with a bubbling fountain in the middle of it. Plants and bushes surrounded it.

There were clean-cut stone wood stables once you got to the other side of the library, with jockey's coming in and out the stables with horses. I was so memorized by this fact that words flew over my head until the smoothest hand I ever felt grabbed my elbow. I looked over into a hot bronze body in a swimsuit that barely covered her. I had seen the Graham's siblings that Lily was friends with and the female Graham did not look like this.

I looked into her face with dark red ringlets framing her face, she had blue-green eyes and really feminine features that made her look gorgeous. "I'm Talaya, Mackenzie and Kellan's cousin on their mom's side. This is my sister Trish" Trish was taller and older but just as gorgeous as her sister.

"I'm Albus"

"We know"

"Call me Al ladies" I slipped straight into flirt mode.

"You should come join us in the pool" Trish said with a smile.

"Albus" Scorpius called. "Get over here!"

I looked over at him seeing that he had his jealous face on and I sighed. I remembered what happened last time I flirted with someone else while with Scorpius and said to the girls "Sorry ladies, maybe another time"

"Oh sure" Talaya winked as she slipped past me. "We live here, so come any time apart from Saturdays"

"What happens Saturdays?"

"Riding" Trish pointed her chin outside. "And then shopping"

"Why I love horses, it's been so long since I've ridden. Maybe you ladies can remind me again"

"We'd love to" Trish said and then the girls were gone. Scorpius glared at me as I walked over to the others but Kellan laughed. "Get in there Al, they do threesome's"

Mackenzie hit him. "Gee way to make it sound like you fucked your cousins"

"And what if I have?" Kellan grinned wide showing the white teeth he had. Shows what rich people have! My father was rich but all we lived in was a house big enough to have our own bedrooms and a monthly allowance to just about cover everything we need. We were rarely allowed treats and stuff like the Graham's had which was unfair.

"Hell hounds are a folklore myth; they are black with red eyes like flames and do more damage with their voices than teeth. There supernatural abilities are to be invisible, stay on someone's scent, few can fly and be impossible to outrun" Mackenzie read off the computer and then flipped through an old rusty book. "They have loads of stories in here about every possible supernatural specie that the magical creatures from the wizarding world don't have"

Kellan looked up at us. "You can't take the book out but you're welcome to come and look at it"

"Does it have it's weakness's and what can kill it?" I asked.

"Weaknesses are mostly religious methods but there is nothing about how to kill them, really"

"They die by gunshot, knife and the killing spell just like a normal hound would" Lily said. "For the others either we take up religion or just hope for the best"

000

"Bet you'll love to go back there" Scorpius ranted once we all got back from the Graham's and left alone.

"Why is it bothering you so much?" I got up to.

"You're still with Kasey aren't you?"

"I went out on her on two dates that hardly qualifies us girlfriend and boyfriend"

"And you swear you never cheated on Summer?"

"It's different" I closed my eyes at the mention of Summer and swallowed hard. It was hard to talk to anybody about Summer least of all her ex-boyfriend who had dated her before I did, before I stole her from him. "This is a fake relationship Scorp-"

"I'm not talking about how different they are" Scorpius stormed over and gripped my shoulders hard with his eyes closed. "Everybody cheats on me, okay? I haven't been in one fucking relationship where someone hasn't cheated on me" He turned around and headed for his bedroom. He braced himself and then turned back to me. "This is fake right so yes, we fuck anybody else we want. Okay with that?"

"Okay" I said and with that he slammed the door shut and I heard the lock turn. I closed the bathroom door behind him and sat down on my bed. Why the hell did I feel so guilty?


End file.
